A Little Tale, Una historia de Syaoran
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Valen he regresado y solo busca una cosa, vengarse de quien lo encerro, ahora Sakura y compañia deberan luchar contra el y sus guardianes, pero, lograran hacerlo? TERMINADO! - Incluye epilogo-
1. Default Chapter

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 1: La Partida  
  
- No quiero, no puedo aceptarlo!- Grita Sakura mientras corre sin rumbo a traves de las calles repletas de personas, se limpiaba constantemente las lagrimas que no le permitian ver bien  
- Sakura no corras!- Se podia oir la voz de Touya a lo lejos, quien inutilmente trataba de detenerla  
- No me ire, no pienso irme- Se repetia constantemente Sakura sin poder contener el llanto, el padre de Sakura habia conseguido una plaza temporal para dar clases en Estados Unidos y por ello se tenian que mudar, Fuyitaka se lo acababa de comunicar a Sakura, es por eso que ella salio corriendo, poco a poco Sakura detiene su carrera y por fin Touya logra darle alcance  
- Sakura tranquilizate, no hagas que papá se sienta mas mal de lo que se siente ahora  
- Pe-pero hermano, -solloza- no quiero irme a vivir a otro lugar  
- Lo se, pero papá ya lo decidio, vamos deja de llorar, debemos regresar- Sakura seca sus lagrimas y ambos caminan hacia su hogar.  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
- Buenos dias Sakura!- Dice Tomoyo en tono festivo   
- Buenos dias Tomoyo- Esta nota a Sakura cabizbaja  
- Que te ocurre, te sientes mal?- Sakura voltea a verla y luego de pensarlo un instante contesta - Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- luego vuelve su mirada hacia afuera mientras piensa que lo mejor sera no decir nada aun  
- Buenos dias- Se oye la voz de Syaoran  
- Buenos dias joven Li- Saluda Tomoyo  
- Buenos dias Syaoran- Dice Sakura y luego regresa a sus meditaciones, Syaoran se queda muy sorprendido  
- Que te sucede?- Le pregunta con tono de preocupacion en su voz, al ver que se estan preocupando por ella decide cambiar el tema  
- Oigan hay un nueva neveria, les gustaria ir despues de cl..  
- Sabian que las neverias fueron creadas por el Enrique VIII, era un verano muy calente y...-Es interrumpida por Yamazaki  
- YAMAZAKI!! Deja de decir mentiras!- Sale Chiharu, lo toma de la camisa y lo aleja de ahi, todos rien, justo en ese momento entra el profesor Terada y las clases comienzan  
  
Luego esa tarde  
  
Sakura: Ya llegue -entra y encuentra a Yue y Kero platicando- Que ocurre?  
Kero: Oh, Sakura ya llegaste, no pasa nada, solo estabamos hablando de la mudanza  
Sakura: Ya veo...- en tono triste y con lagrimas en los ojos  
Kero: Vamos no pierdas esos animos!  
Yue: Kerberos tiene razon, no te pongas triste- se acerca a ella, toma su rostro entre sus manos y seca sus lagimas  
Sakura: Esta bien, tratare de no llorar  
Kero: Y que, ya les dijiste a tus amigos?  
Sakura moviendo la cabeza negativamente: No, aun no  
Kero: Ya veo  
Sakura: Oye, Yue...  
Yue: Que ocurre?  
Sakura: Tu, tambien vendras con nosotros?  
Yue: Lo siento, pero no puedo ir  
Sakura: Pero porque!!  
Yue: Lo lamento, no puedo irme, aun tengo cosas que hacer como Yukito en Japon  
Sakura: Lo entiendo, entonces esta bien  
Kero: Entonce cuando es la mudanza exactamente  
Sakura: Dentro de 4 dias  
  
2 Dias despues  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura!  
Sakura: Hola Tomoyo, que bueno que pudiste venir  
Tomoyo: Claro, sabes que no podia faltar a una reunion contigo  
Syaoran: Hola  
Sakura: Hola Syaoran  
Syaoran: Que ocurre, luces triste?  
Sakura: ...Cuando lleguen los demas lo sabras  
Syaoran se sorprende por el comentario, al igual que Tomoyo  
  
Luego  
  
Tomoyo: Noo!  
Chiharu: Estas hablando en serio?  
Sakura solo asiente con la cabeza  
Syaoran: Pero porque nos dijiste hasta ahora?!  
Sakura: No lo se- se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas  
Rika: Vamos, no llores, no por eso dejaremos de ser amigas  
Yamazaki: Y que les parece si le hacemos una fieta de despedida!  
Todos menos Syaoran: Sii!!  
Syaoran piensa mientras los demas comentan sobre la fiesta: ...Se...ira  
  
Al dia siguiente, en la fiesta, en casa de Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo: Toma Sakura, este es mi regalo de despedida  
Sakura: Gracias Tomoyo...  
Tomoyo: Ya animate Sakura, no estes tan triste, mira-indica con la mano el resto de la habitacion, llena de musica y amigos- Todos se estan divirtiendo  
Sakura: Lo se, pero...el...  
Tomoyo: Ya veo, es porque Li no a llegado, cierto?  
Sakura baja la cabeza  
  
Asi pasa el tiempo y todos se retiran  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno Sakura, te vere mañana, en el aeropuerto  
Sakura: Hasta mañana Tomoyo- Sakura sale y se dirige a su casa, cuando en las penumbras distinge una silueta  
Sakura: ...Syaoran?  
Syaoran: ...Hola  
Sakura: Porque no fuiste a la fiesta?  
Syaoran: ...Toma- extiende su mano la cual lleva una cajita  
Sakura la toma y la abre, ahi ve un hermoso collar dorado con un dije  
Sakura: Es hermoso, gracias Syaoran  
Syaoran: Te extrañare - Se acerca y la abraza, ella se sonroja  
Syaoran: Realmente te extrañare- se separa y se va  
Sakura: Yo...tambien te extrañare- murmura con lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
Sakura: Adios Tomoyo, despideme de los demas, por favor  
Tomoyo: Adios, y escribeme todos los dias!  
Sakura se dirige a donde estaba su padre y abordan el avion mientras piensa- Porque no viniste Syaoran?  
El avion se eleva y a lo lejos se divisa un edificio, sobre este una silueta mira al avion y levanta una mano para despedirse  
Syaoran: Adios Sakura  
  
Asi pasan los dias y todo regresa a la normalidad en Tomoeda  
  
Syaoran va rumbo a la escuela cuando de repente siente un poder muy fuerte  
Syaoran: Que, un gran poder! - voltea hacia todos lados pero no puede ver a nadie, de pronto se escucha una voz que dice:  
" Decendiente de Clow...Debe ser mio tu inmenso poder "  
De pronte Syaoran ve una silueta negra la cual se aproxima a el diciendo:  
" Necesito tu poder, Descendiente de Clow "  
Syaoran saca su espada y se dispone a pelear cuando...  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Continuara en el siguiente capitulo:  
" La Magia de Yue " 


	2. La magia de Yue

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 2: La Magia de Yue  
...la silueta lanza un ataque  
Syaoran: Quien eres!?-Pregunta dando un salto para esquivar el ataque  
Silueta: No hay necesidad de que lo sepas...aun  
Syaoran ataca: Dios del trueno, ven!!-El ataque da en el blanco, pero no pasa nada  
Syaoran: Que!?-La silueta rie incontrolablemente, su risa retumba por todo el sitio de una manera tan fuerte que Syaoran se tapa los oidos, la silueta prepara un ataque cuando de pronto esta se desvanece frente a los ojos de Syaoran  
Syaoran: Que rayos...!?  
Voz: Esa era una energia que jamas habia sentido  
Syaoran voltea a ver de donde proviene la voz y se encuentra con Yue  
Syaoran: ...Yue!...Fuiste tu quien acabo con la silueta?  
Yue: Asi es joven descendiente de Clow  
Syaoran: Me pregunto quien habra causado esto  
Yue: Lo ignoro, desciende y regresa a su falsa identidad- Que te parece si vamos a comer algo  
Syaoran: De acuerdo  
Ambos se dirigen a un restaurante y ordenan  
Yukito: Y como has estado?  
Syaoran: ...Bien...  
Yukito: No te oigo muy convencido-Syaoran solo baja la cabeza  
Yukito: Extrañas a Sakura, cierto?-Syaoran se sonroja y Yukito sonrie: Lo sabia  
Syaoran: ...Es que...no me pude despedir de ella  
Yukito: Ya veo, sabes, yo tambien la extraño-Dice volteando hacia la ventana del restaurante  
Yukito: Pero -Voltea a ver a Syaoran con una sonrisa fraternal- Estoy seguro que a ella no le gustaria que estuviera triste, pienso que es lo mismo contigo, si Sakura sabe que estas triste, ella se sentiria mal  
Syaoran voltea a verlo y sonrie tristemente: Tienes razon, ya me siento mas tranquilo  
Yukito: Que bueno que te sientas mejor, ahora hay que averiguar de quie era esa presencia  
Syaoran: Crees que debamos avisarle a Sakura?  
Yukito: ...No, aun no, creo que lo mejor sera hablar primero con Clow  
Syaoran: Te refieres a Eriol?  
Yukito: Asi es, sabes como localizarlo?  
Syaoran: Yo no...pero creo que se quien puede  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
"Ding, Dong"  
Servidumbre: "Residencia Daidouji, en que le puedo servir"  
Syaoran: Podria ver a Daidouji Tomoyo?  
Servidumbre: "Con gusto, quien le digo que la busca"  
Syaoran: Li, Syaoran Li  
Servidumbre: "Un momento"  
Se abre la reja y se escucha: "Pase, porfavor"  
Tomoyo: Buenos dias joven Li- se acerca desde la puerta  
Syaoran: Buenos dias  
Tomoyo: Pero no nos quedemos afuera, pasa- ambos entran a la casa  
Tomoyo: Y que te trae por aca?  
Syaoran: Queria pedirte un favor, podrias decirme como localizar a Hiiragizawa  
Tomoyo: Deseas localizar al joven Hiiragizawa?, De acuerdo- toma una hoja de papel y escribe algunas cosa, luego se la entrega a Syaoran  
Syaoran: Que es esto?  
Tomoyo: Son el telefono y la direccion de correo electronico de Hiiragizawa  
Syaoran: Gracias  
Tomoyo: No hay de que, por cierto, para que lo necesitas  
Syaoran: Lo que sucede...-le cuenta lo sucedido  
Tomoyo: Ya veo, entonces planean consultarlo con Hiiragizawa antes de comentarselo a Sakura  
Syaoran: Asi es- de repente se vuelve a sentir la presencia de la silueta y Syaoran se pone de pie  
Tomoyo: Que sucede?  
Syaoran: Es esa prescencia de nuevo  
De pronto se ve como una columna de fuego envuelve a Syaoran  
Tomoyo: Cuidado Li!  
Syaoran: Muestrate!!  
Silueta: Nos vemos de nuevo, la vez pasada el juez Yue destruyo mi anterior silueta, pero ahora te encuentras indefenso  
Syaoran siente como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse a causa del intenso calor, cuando a su mente viene la imagen de Sakura  
Syaoran: Sakura!...no me puedo dar por vencido-se pone de pie e invoca al dios del trueno  
Syaoran: NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO!!! O SI NO SAKURA SE DECEPCIONARA!!  
Syaoran: Dios del trueno, ven!!!- El ataque da en el blanco y esta vez la silueta se deshace, al igual de la barrera de fuego- "Me las pagaras...Li"- se escucha al final  
Tomoyo va al lado de Syaoran: Estas bien?  
Syaoran: Si, no te preocu...-Syaoran se queda viendo la mano de Tomoyo y su rostro pone una expresion de sorpresa  
Tomoyo: Que ocurre Li?  
Syaoran: ...Lo...grabaste!!?  
Tomoyo: Si, asi es, de nuevo hay sucesos extraños en Tomoeda y si queremos informar a Sakura, creo que lo mejor sera grabarlos en video, ademas...  
Syaoran: Ademas...?  
Tomoyo: Es una buena excusa para que Sakura vuelva- Dice poniendo unos GRANDES ojos y con la mirada perdida en el infinito mientras Syaoran se cae de la silla  
Syaoran: Disculpa...  
Tomoyo: Y asi podre grabarla de nuevo y...  
Syaoran: DISCULPA...  
Tomoyo: ...Y podre editar los videos nuevos y hacer un especial...  
Syaoran: ...DISCULPA!!!  
Tomoyo: Oh, Li sigues aqui  
Syaoran: ¬¬...si no me he movido desde la pelea...  
Tomoyo: Lo siento Li, pero la sola idea de volver a grabar a mi amiga Sakura de nuevo en accion me emociona, por cierto Li, quisiera pedirte un favor  
Syaoran: Si, dime  
  
Luego  
  
- QUEE!!!- Grita Syaoran retrocediendo unos pasos  
Tomoyo: Di que si, por favor, estoy algo fuera de practica, esto me serviria para cuando Sakura volviera  
Syaoran: Pero, pero...  
Tomoyo: Por favor! Permiteme crearte nuevos trajes de batalla!!!  
Syaoran: Pero yo ya tengo uno, no es necesario  
Tomoyo: Andale, di que si, estoy segura que a Sakura le gustaria  
Syaoran: ...es que...  
Tomoyo con grandes ojos llorosos: Porfavor!!!  
Syaoran: ...De acuerdo...pero aun no hemos planeado avisarle a Sakura, no hasta que hablemos con Hiiragizawa  
Tomoyo: PERFECTO, ahora a tomarte medidas, espera voy por la cinta- sale del cuarto  
Syaoran: ...Oh cielos, en que lios me meto...-cierra los ojos  
  
Mientras  
  
-Volviste a fallar- Dice una voz que proviene de las sombras de una habitacion  
Silueta: Lo lamento mi señor  
Voz: Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada, si vuelves a fallar...creo que no es necesario que termine la frase, cierto  
Silueta: No mi señor, ademas no se preocupe, tengo un plan que no fallara  
Voz: Eso espero  
  
La noche siguiente  
  
Tomoyo: Te ves genial  
Syaoran: ...porque yo - Se lamenta mientras mira su traje, el cual es un pantalon negro con una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, con la orilla verde y en el cuello un par de alas bordadas en verde obscuro, un cinturon de tela con el nudo del lado izquierdo del mismo color verde  
Tomoyo: Se ve que el material es de excelente calidad, no puedo esperar a hacerle un traje a Sakura  
Syaoran: Podrias dejar de grabarme por un momento  
Tomoyo: Pero que dices, estoy segura que a Sakura le fascinara verte asi- al oir esto Syaoran se sonroja todo  
Yue: ...Podrian dejar eso en paz, la prescencia es mas fuerte cada vez  
Syaoran: Es cierto - de pronto se ve una sombra detras de Yue, este voltea al sentir la prescencia, pero la sombra desaparece  
Yue: Es muy rapido  
Syaoran: Asi es- luego la sombra se hace presente delante de todos  
Silueta: Syaoran Li, a partir de ahora, nadie te podra ayudar- al decir esto desaparece no sin antes voltear a ver de reojo a Yue  
Tomoyo: Que habra tratado de decir  
Syaoran: No lo se- de pronto Yue cae al suelo y empieza a toser  
Tomoyo: Yue!  
Syaoran: Que te ocurre- se acerca y de pronto las alas de Yue desaparecen, poco a poco este regresa a su falsa identidad  
Yukito: Qu-e me ocu-rre- dice con dificultad  
Syaoran: De seguro fue la sombra la que ocasiono esto  
Yukito: H-ay que a-visar a Clow y Sa-ku-raaa- alcanza a decir casi en un murmuro antes de caer inconsiente  
Tomoyo: Oh no  
Syaoran: Rayos, que haremos ahora  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Continuara en el siguiente capitulo:  
Eriol, Fuyitaka y Clow 


	3. Eriol, Fuyitaka y Clow

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 3: Eriol, Fuyitaka y Clow  
  
Sakura: Que raro- dice ante la computadora de su hermano- no me ha llegado ningun correo de Tomoyo...o Syaoran  
Kero: Oye Sakurita  
Sakura: Que ocurre Kero?  
Kero: ...  
Sakura: Kero, ocurre algo malo?  
Kero: Es que...TENGO HAMBRE!!- Sakura cae de la silla  
Sakura: Ay Kero, solo vienes a decirme eso! De acuerdo, hare algo de comer, pero sera algo sencillo porque ya me voy a la escuela- Sakura se levanta y se dirige a la cocina mientras Kero voltea a la ventana y murmura preocupado  
Kero: No puedo sentir.....la prescencia de la luna  
  
En otro lugar  
  
Ring, ring, ring  
Nakuru: Ya voy, ya voy, no vayan a colgar!  
Supi-chan: Es inutil que digas eso, la persona que esta al otro lado del telefono no puede oirte  
Nakuru: ...Mmmh, a veces eres tan odioso Supi-chan  
Supi-chan: Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi!!!-grita  
Nakuru: Ji ji ji- Rie mientras toma el auricular- Esta hablando a la casa de la familia Hiiragizawa, que se le ofrece?  
Syaoran: Disculpe, podria comunicarme con Hiiragizawa Eriol  
Nakuru: Claro!...un momento, conozco esa voz, no eres tu el joven descendiente de Clow?  
Syaoran: Asi es, quien habla?  
Nakuru: Soy yo, Nakuru, no me recuerdas?  
Syaoran: ...Ah si, eres la chica que estaba con Hiiragizawa  
Nakuru: CORRECTO!  
- Quien es? - Se escucha una voz detras de Nakuru, esta voltea  
Nakuru: Ah Eriol!! Es la llamada que esperabas! - le pasa el auricular a Eriol  
Eriol: Que ocurre Li?  
Syaoran: Hiiragizawa, es usted?  
Eriol: Si, y por favor llamame Eriol  
Syaoran: De acuerdo Eriol, lo que sucedes es que...-le cuenta lo sucedido  
Eriol: Ya veo, no me esperaba que algo asi sucediera, ahora lo que ha que hacer es avisarle a Sakura, podrias encargarte de ello personalmente Li  
Syaoran se sonroja: YO?!  
Eriol: Asi es, nos veremos pasado mañana en el parque pingüino a las 4 de la tarde  
Syaoran: De acuerdo- cuelga y de la mesita del telefono toma una libreta, la abre y mira un telefono  
Syaoran: ...Sakura...-levanta el auricular y empieza a marcar  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring -Repica el auricular hasta que se escucha la voz de Fuyitaka...  
-Hola, habla a la casa de la famila Kinomoto, en este momento no se encuentra alguien que pueda contestarle, por favor deje su mensaje despues de la señal...Pip...  
Syaoran: ...Sakura soy yo, Syaoran, por favor, comunicate lo mas pronto posible conmigo, es urgen...  
-Syaoran!!- es interrumpido por Sakura quien apresuradamente levanta el telefono, Syaoran se sobresalta- Como has estado!  
Syaoran: ...E-e-e este hola, como estas?  
Sakura: Yo de maravilla- En eso entra Kero a la habitacion- Quien es Sakura?  
Sakura: Es Syaoran- dice muy contenta  
Kero solo se queda callado mientras piensa: Ese mocoso...habra ocurrido algo?  
Syaoran: Sakura, escuchame bien, paso algo  
Sakura: Que ocurrio?  
Syaoran: Pues...(explica lo sucedido)  
Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: NO ES POSIBLE!!  
Syaoran: Ya hable con Eriol y me dijo que lo mejor sera que vengas en cuanto puedas  
Sakura: Eso hare, nos vemos  
Syaoran: Nos vemos- Ambos cuelgan el telefono  
Sakura: Oiste Kero?  
Kero solo asiente con la cabeza  
Sakura: Debemos regresar, debo avisarle a papá, pero...  
Kero: Pero?  
Sakura: Hoy tengo un examen muy importante y no puedo faltar  
Kero: Tendras que avisarle cuando vuelvas  
Sakura: Tienes razon, bueno, me tengo que ir  
Kero: Animo Sakura  
  
En otro sitio  
  
Nakuru: Eriol, nos vamos?  
Eriol: Si, ya es hora, despues de todo tendre que hacerlo, aunque no queria que lo supiera, su vida cambiara muy drasticamente  
Spi-chan: Pero es algo inevitable amo Eriol  
Nakuru: Spi-chan tiene razon  
Spi-chan: Ya te dije que no me llamaras asi!!!- Nakuru solo voltea y le saca la lengua en tono de broma, Eriol solo rie  
  
Mientras  
  
Tomoyo: Oh, eres tu Li, ya hablaste con Sakura?- dice Tomoyo a ver entrar a Li a la casa de Yukito  
Syaoran: Asi es, dijo que pronto vendra  
Tomoyo: Me alegro^.^  
Syaoran: Y como sigue?- dirige su mirada a Yukito, Tomoyo solo mueve la cabeza negativamente  
Tomoyo: Aun sigue igual, esta muy frio, como si estuviera...  
Syaoran: Ya veo, el es un ser creado con magia, por ende no puede morir, sin embargo, si algo impide que la magia que lo sostiene llegue a el, podria desaparecer  
Tomoyo: Crees que desaparesca?  
Syaoran: ...No estoy seguro, tendremos que preguntarle a Eriol  
  
Luego, en otro lugar  
  
Ding, Dong  
Fuyitaka: En seguida voy- abre la puerta y se encuentra con Eriol  
Eriol: Buenos dias señor Kinomoto  
Fuyitaka: Buenos dias, que se le ofrece?  
Eriol: Necesito hablar con usted  
Fuyitaka: Claro, pase- ambos entran mientras fuera  
Nakuru: Crees que en verdad se pueda?  
Spi-chan: Si Eriol lo dice, yo le creo  
Dentro de la casa  
Fuyitaka: Y bien, que necesitaba decirme?- Eriol se pone de pie e inicia  
Eriol: "Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad, muestrate ante nosotros y brindales tus poderes a Eriol, quien ha hecho un pacto contigo, Liberate"- la llave se extiende y Eriol se lo ofrece a un muy sorprendido Fuyitaka  
Fuyitaka: Como hiciste eso?  
Eriol: Toma el baculo y lo sabras- Fuyitaka toma el baculo algo renuente y de pronto bajo sus pies se forma la insignia del mago Clow. Fuyitaka cierra los ojos y empieza a ver muchas imagenes de Clow y su vida  
Fuyitaka abriendo los ojos: ...Recuerdos...  
Eriol: Asi es, usted y yo somos uno, ambos somos la reencarnacion de un poderoso hechizero llamado Li Clow  
Fuyitaka: Ahora recuerdo...Kerberos...Yue...las cartas...Una tarde nevada  
Eriol: Mi intencion no era darte tus recuerdos, pero la situacion lo amerita, el ha aparecido de nuevo y ahora mucho mas fuerte  
Fuyitaka: Ya veo...debemos regresar a Japon antes de que vuelva a causar destruccion  
  
En eso llega Sakura a su casa: Ya vine!- entra a la casa y ve a Eriol y Fuyitaka hablando  
Sakura: Eriol!- Ambos voltean a verla y la saludan, luego Sakura se da cuenta que se padre tiene el baculo de Eriol- Que esta ocurriendo, papá?  
Fuyitaka: Hija, dejanos explicarte...-luego  
Sakura: No puedo creerlo  
Eriol: Lamento no habertelo dicho entes, pero no deseaba que Fuyitaka recordara, ya que vivia muy feliz  
Kero: Con razon era tan bueno en casi cualquier actividad, aunque...  
Eriol: Que ocurre Kerberos?  
Kero cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza: Clow nunca cocino bien...-todos se caen de la silla haciendo un ademan de que lo que acababa de decir Kero era estupido  
Sakura: Aun asi no puedo creerlo  
Voz: Pero es realidad- todos voltean a ver de donde proviene la voz  
Sakura: Hermano!  
Touya: Debo admitir que yo tambien me sorprendi al saberlo  
Eriol: Tu lo sabias desde hace mucho, verdad?  
Touya: Asi es  
Fuyitaka: Bien, creo que debemos prepararnos para regresar...no debemos perder tiempo  
Eriol: Entonces yo me retiro, los vere en Japon  
Sakura: Nos vemos Eriol!  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
Syaoran se encuentra peleando contra unos monstruos en el parque pingúino  
Syaoran. Son demasiado fuertes!  
Tomoyo. No te rindas - murmura mientras graba desde un arbusto cercano  
Syaoran: Dios del fuego, ven!!  
El ataque da en el blanco y los monstruos desaparecen Tomoyo saale del arbusto y se dirige a un muy cansado Syaoran  
Syaoran: Eran muy fuertes  
Tomoyo: Pero lo hiciste bien - de pronto una sombra se cierne sobre Syaoran  
Tomoyo. Cuidado!!-Syaoran voltea solo para recibir un ataque que le penetra el  
estomago, este cae y luego le roba por medio de un frasco todo su poder y desaparece  
Tomoyo.- Li!- corre a el mientras saca su celular y llama a una ambulancia  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continuara en el proximo capitulo  
Todo el poder 


	4. Todo el poder

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 4: Todo el poder  
  
Tomoyo. Li, reacciona -mira su estomago buscando una herida pero este no tiene ninguna, aun asi sigue inconsiente, se empieza a escuchar el ulular de las ambulancias  
  
Mientras  
  
Voz: Perfecto, esta es una gran energia - dice mientras poco a poco sale de las sombras soteniendo un frasco sumamente brillante  
Silueta: Me alegro señor  
Voz: Ahora pondre vencer a Clow  
Silueta: Claro señor  
Voz saliendo completamente de las sombras: ...Ya no te necesito- levanta su mano derecha   
Silueta: No, Señor !!  
Voz: ...Calla !- Lanza un poder con su mano derecha  
Silueta: Me las pa-ga-ras Va-len...- La energia da en el blanco y la silueta desaparece-Aaaargg!!!  
Valen: Ja ja ja ja!!!- la voz, quien es un hombres alto y delgado, con el cabello color verde obscuro, corto y ojos azules se aleja guardando el frasco en su bolsillo  
  
Al dia siguiente, en casa de Yukito  
  
Tomoyo: Me pregunto cuando despertaran- voltea hacia la cama y ve a Yukito, luego mira hacia un sillon y ve a Syaoran, luego mira su reloj: Ya casi es la hora- sale y mira a una de sus guardaespaldas: Cuidalos, por favor  
Guardaespaldas: Asi lo hare señorita- luego Tomoyo toma una mochila y sale, sube a un coche y este parte  
  
Mientras  
  
Nakuru: No deberiamos ir nosotros hacia alla  
Eriol: No, la señorita Daidouji ya viene hacia aca, seria de mala educacion irse  
Spinel sobre la cabeza de Nakuru: Eriol tiene razon  
Nakuru: ¬¬...Y tu porque rayos debes de estar sobre mi Supi-chan?  
Spinel: Es para no levantar sopechas, y ya te dije que no...- de pronto se ve como Tomoyo sale desde una resbaladilla  
Tomoyo: Ahi estan- se encamina hacia ellos- Buenas tardes  
Eriol: Buenas tardes, es un placer verte de nuevo  
Tomoyo: Al contrario, el placer es mio  
Nakuru: Y dinos, que ha pasado?-Tomoyo baja la cabeza y dice: Lo mejor sera que vengan conmigo  
Eriol: De acuerdo- todos se dirigen hacia el auto de Tomoyo  
Tomoyo notando las maletas tanto de Eriol, como de Nakuru: Aun no tienen donde quedarse?  
Eriol: Aun no lo hemos decidido  
Tomoyo: Creo que tengo un buen lugar para ustedes- Eriol solo sonrie y Nakuru dice: En serio!?  
  
Luego entrando a casa de Yukito  
  
Nakuru: Esta es la casa de Tsukishiro  
Tomoyo: Asi es, aqui pueden quedarse  
Eriol: No crees que Yukito se moleste cuando recobre el sentido  
Tomoyo: En lo absoluto, ademas...  
Spinel: Ademas?  
Tomoyo: Necesito que me ayuden  
Nakuru: A que?- todos entran a la habitacion y ven tanto a Yukito como a Syaoran  
Tomoyo: Necesito que me ayuden a cuidarlos, hoy no puedo quedarme  
Spinel: El joven Li tambien?  
Nakuru: Y que le paso?  
Tomoyo: Bueno...(relata lo sucedido)  
Eriol: Ya veo, entonces si fue el- murmura  
Nakuru: Esa persona debe ser muy poderosa  
Tomoyo: No pueden hacer nada para ayudarlos?  
Eriol: Para ayudar a Yukito necesitamos que Sakura este aqui, pero, para ayudar a Li...  
Tomoyo: Para ayudar a Li que se necesita!?  
Eriol: Hay 3 maneras:  
-Dejar que recupere su energia por si solo, pero esto podria tardar años  
-La otra es que alguien le brinde de su poder, pero se ponen en peligro la vida del donante porque la energia de Li era inmensa  
-La ultima es recuperar su energia de la persona que se la robo, si es que aun no la absorbe, si ya lo hizo hay que extraersela de la misma manera que el lo hizo, procurando no extraer de mas, ya que si eso pasara el cuerpo de Li, quien a pesar de su gran poder aun no esta acostumbrado a grandes energias, la rechazaria  
Tomoyo: Ya veo, eso quiere decir que Li esta muy grave  
Nakuru: No necesariamente, el no morira solo estara inconsciente hasta recuperar su poder  
Tomoyo: Ya veo, que alivio  
  
Luego  
  
Kero: Sakura, ya tienes todo listo?  
Sakura: Si...  
Kero: Que bien, mañana saldremos a primera hora  
Sakura: Lo se...  
Kero: Que pasa Sakurita?  
Sakura: No es nada, solo que aun no puedo creer que mi papa sea la reencarnacion del mago Clow  
Kero: Es cierto, a mi tambien me tomo por sorpresa, pero ya no preocupes, debes descansar, mañana sera un largo dia  
Sakura: Tienes razon  
  
Mientras  
  
Valen: Mmmmh..?, Que es esto, ademas de ese mocoso hay otra energia poderosa muy parecida a la de Clow, me pregunto de quien sera  
  
Luego  
  
Fuyitaka: No puedo creer que me hubiera olvidado de mi otra vida...  
Touya: No fue tu culpa, asi lo quiso el mago Clow antes de morir  
Fuyitaka: Tienes razon  
Kero bajando las escaleras: Asi es, Clow siempre hallaba la manera de salirse con la suya  
Ambos voltean a verlo  
Fuyitaka: Kerberos...  
Kero: En esta forma puedes llamarme Kero, aunque no me gusta mucho, Sakura asi me dice  
Fuyitaka: De acuerdo, Kero  
Kero: Bueno, lo mejor sera ir a descansar- empieza a subir las escaleras - Que descansen!- se va  
Touya: ¬¬... Me siento raro al hablerle a esa muñequito de felpa  
Fuyitaka: Pero tiene razon, mejor vayamos a dormir  
  
Al dia siguiente, en Japón  
  
Nakuru: Ajummm!! Que bien dormí!  
Spinel: Que bueno, pero tu ronquidos no me dejaban dormir  
Nakuru: Mentiroso, yo no ronco!!  
Spinel: ¬¬...Si como no...- ambos empiezan a reñir mientras en el otro cuarto  
Eriol: No pense que el poder de Valen se fuera a incrementar con su reencarnacion, debo de tener cuidado...debemos tener cuidado, Fuyitaka y yo....  
-------------------------------------------------------  
/\___/\  
=( ^ _ ^ )=   
__   
/_/ \_\  
  
[IMG]]  
Continuara en el siguente capitulo  
Valen, Clow y Sakura 


	5. Valen, Clow y Sakura

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 5: Valen, Clow y Sakura  
  
Sakura: De vuelta en Tokio!  
Kero: Te vez feliz Sakura!- dice Kero saliendo del bolso de Sakura  
Sakura mete rapidamente de vuelta a Kero dentro de la bolsa y dice  
Sakura: KERO! Ya sabes que no debes salir en publico  
Kero: Es que siento como que me ahogo  
Touya: Yo no discutan, Montruos- dice poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura  
Sakura: YO NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO!!!  
Kero: Ni yo!!- Kero le saca la lengua a Touya desde la bolsa y este solo la cierra  
Touya: Calla  
Kero dentro de la bolsa: [DEJENME SALIR]  
Sakura: Porfavor Kero, calmate  
Fuyitaka sonriendo: Ya tranquilos, mejor vayamos a la casa- Todos se dirigen a su casa cuando a medio camino son interceptados por un poder  
Touya saltando: QUE RAYOS!  
Sakura: Esta energia es muy poderosa  
Fuyitaka: VALEN!  
Valen: Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa encontrarme al famosisimo mago Clow  
Fuyitaka: Que deseas Valen!?- se pone en posicion de ataque tipo arte marcial  
Valen: Deseas pelear conmigo, sabes que incompleto jamas podras ganarme!  
Sakura: Alto!!  
Valen voltea a verla: ...Tu...  
Sakura: Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella...  
Valen: ...Ese poder...  
Sakura: ... muestra tu verdadera forma ante nosotros y brindale tus poderes a Sakura...  
Valen: ...Clow...  
Sakura: ... la valiente que acepto la mision, LIBERATE!!!  
Valen: Porque!, Porque tienes las cartas Clow chiquilla!  
Kero saliendo del bolso: Sakura no es ninguna chiquilla, ella es la nueva dueña de las cartas  
Valen: El guardian Kerberos...O_o Eres tu...ese muñeco...XDDDD!!! -se carcajea de el  
Kero NO TE RIAS!!!- cambia a su verdareda identidad- Jamas te lo perdonare- se lanza al ataque pero Sakura lo detiene  
Sakura: ALTO KERO!!  
Kerberos: Pero Sakurita...-_-  
Valen: XDD Kero ja ja ja XDD  
Kerberos: Mmmmm..Sakurita...  
Sakura: Yo me encargare- saca la carta del viento y piensa- ayudame con tus poderes- VIENTO!!  
La carta sale pero Valen solo repele el ataque sin hacer esfuerzo  
Sakura: Que paso!  
Valen: Tonta, tus poderes son muy pocos- este saca una bola de energia y se la lanza a Sakura  
Sakura: SALTO!! -esquiva el ataque  
Valen: Ja, no son rivales para mi, creo que los dejare vivir...por ahora- se va  
Sakura: El es el nuevo enemigo- se pregunta mientras se ve como Kerberos y Fuyitaka se miran algo preocupados  
Fuyitaka: Mejor vamonos  
Sakura y Touya: De acuerdo  
  
Mientras  
  
Eriol: Ya llegaron  
Tomoyo: Quien?  
Eriol: Sakura  
Tomoyo: En serio!?  
Eriol: Asi es, vayamos a su casa, debemos traer a Sakura de inmediato  
Tomoyo: De acuerdo  
  
Luego  
  
Sakura: Al fin en casa!  
Touya: Ire a desempacar- se retira a su cuarto  
Fuyitaka: Te ves contenta pequeña Sakura- de pronto tocan a la puerta  
Sakura: YO ABRO!- abre y se encuentra con Tomoyo y Eriol unos pasos atras de ella  
Tomoyo: SAKURA!!  
Sakura: TOMOYO!!!- se abrazan  
Eriol: Buenos dias Sakura  
Sakura: Eriol, pasen!  
Eriol: No hay tiempo, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros  
Sakura notando un tono muy serio en la expresion de Eriol: De acuerdo, papa voy a salir!  
Fuyitaka: Cuidate!  
  
Mas tarde, en casa de Yukito  
  
Sakura: NO!! No puede ser! Sya-Syaoran!!- sollozando  
Tomoyo: Tranquilizate  
Eriol: Es verdad, ahora debemos despertar a Yukito  
Sakura secandose las lagrimas: Como lo haremos?  
Eriol: Es muy facil, solo utiliza la carta del escudo  
Sakura: De acuerdo- libera el baculo- ESCUDO!!- la carta envuelve a Yukito y este poco a poco despierta  
Yukito: Donde estoy?  
Sakura: YUKITO!- lo abraza  
Yukito: Sakura? Que estas haciendo en Japon?  
Eriol: Pues..- le cuenta lo sucedido  
Yukito: Ya veo...asi que Valen volvio  
Sakura: Ya lo conoces?  
Yukito: Es un enemigo al que Clow enfrento hace muchos años, un enemigo muy poderoso  
Sakura: Ya veo  
Eriol: Debemos tener cuidado  
Sakura: Y que haremos por Syaoran  
Eriol: Pues -le explica [para referencia ver cap 4]  
Sakura: Ya veo...Lo hare!  
Tomoyo: Que haras?  
Sakura: Le brindare de mis poderes a Syaoran!  
Eriol: Estas segura!?, sera muy peligroso  
Sakura: Claro! estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de salvar a Syaoran porque yo lo A...-se queda callada y se sonroja  
Tomoyo: ..Sakura...  
Eriol: De acuerdo- sonrie- Toma la mano derecha de Li, y repite despues de mi  
Sakura: De acuerdo  
Eriol: Por el poder de mi estrella  
Sakura: "Por el poder de mi estrella"  
Eriol: Deseo que mis poderes pasen a traves de mi hacia este ser  
Sakura: "Deseo que mis poderes pasen a traves de mi hacia este ser"  
Eriol: LIBERATE  
Sakura: "LIBERATE"- se forma la insignia de Sakura debajo de ambos y esta cae muy debil  
Tomoyo: Sakura!  
Eriol: Estas bien?  
Sakura: Si, so-lo estoy muy can-sada- cierra los ojos y se duerme  
Eriol: Sabia que seria mucho esfuerzo  
Syaoran: ...mmmmh....-empieza a despertar  
Tomoyo: Li!  
Eriol: Vaya funciono  
Syaoran: Donde estoy, que paso?- nota como su mano es sostenida por una Sakura dormida- SA-SA-SA-SAKURA!- se sonroja  
Eriol: Syaoran, -le explica-  
Syaoran: Ya veo, Ajjummm que sueño- cierra de nuevo los ojos y vuelve a caer dormido  
Tomoyo: Que paso?  
Eriol: Tranquila, aun esta debil, ahora hay que dejar que duerman, para que se repongan  
  
En otro sitio:  
  
Valen: Es tu turno de pelear, mi fiel subdito RUE!  
Rue entre las sombras- Asi lo hare mi señor  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continuara en el sig capitulo  
Una pelea dolorosa 


	6. Una pelea dolorosa

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 6: Una pelea dolorosa  
  
-Alto!- se escucha una voz  
Valen: Ruecian?  
Ruecian: Mi lord, permitame una oportunidad para acabar con ellos, se que puedo hacerlo  
Valen: Mmmmhh...Sabes perfectamente que eres un producto imperfecto, aun asi me pides sustituir a tu hermano?  
Ruecian: Deme una oportunidad mi señor, prometo no fallarle  
Valen: ...Tu que piensas Rue?  
Rue: ...  
Valen: Ya veo, esta bien, puedes hacerlo, pero si me fallas...  
Ruecian: Gracias mi lord  
  
Mientras..  
  
Ringgg- suena el timbre en casa de la familia Kinomoto  
Touya: Yo ire- abre la puerta  
Yukito: Hola Touya!- dice con su tipica sonrisa  
Touya:- Yuki! Ya estas bien?- le pregunta mientras hace el ademan para que entre a la casa  
Yukito entrando: Si, Sakura me ayudo  
Touya: Ya veo...sabes...-baja la cabeza- me tenias preocupado  
Yukito: Touya....Pero ya estoy bien, y venia para decirte que Sakura no va a poder venir a casa esta noche  
Touya: : Pero porque, le paso algo!!  
Yukito: En lo absoluto, solo...[le cuenta lo sucedido]  
Touya: Ese mocoso....sabia que algun dia le haria daño a Sakura  
Yukito: Vamos Touya, no seas asi, fue voluntad de Sakura y ella se encuentra bien, ademas...  
Touya: Ademas...que ocurre Yuki?  
Yukito: Clow me pidio que te entregara esto- saca de su bolsillo una esfera brillante  
Touya: Que es esto?  
Yukito: Es magia, Clow me dijo que la necesitarias, se avecina una batalla importante y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, mas aun porque tanto Sakura como Li estan muy debiles y tardaran un tiempo en reponerse por completo  
Touya: Ya veo...de acuerdo- Touya toma la esfera y pregunta- Que debo hacer?  
Yukito: Solo concentrate  
Touya cierra los ojos y se concentra en la esfera, de repente la insignia de Clow se forma bajo los pies de este y la esfera desaparece detras de un brillo intenso, Touya siente un gran poder dentro suyo, diferente al que tuvo anteriormente  
Touya: Que sensacion mas rara...  
Yukito: Ahora tienes mas habilidades de las que poseias antes  
Touya: Oh, entiendo- levanta su mano derecha y se concentra, de pronto aparece una pequeña esfera de agua- Vaya...  
Yukito: Lo ves?- de pronto entra a la habitacion Fuyitaka  
Fuyitaka: Buenos dias Yukito, ya veo que te encuentras mucho mejor  
Yukito: Muy buenos dias señor Kinomoto, ya me encuentro mejor gracias a Sakura  
Fuyitaka: Lo se, Eriol acaba de llamarme, por cierto, porque no te quedas a cenar?  
Yukito: Sera un placer  
  
Mientras  
  
Ruecian: Debo demostrar que aun le soy util a mi señor  
Rue apareciendo justo detras de el: Y como planeas hacer eso?  
Ruecian: Hermano, te he dicho que no aparezcas de improviso  
Rue: Deberias poder sentir mi prescencia, es algo basico, Oh lo olvide, tu eres un producto imperfecto hermano mayor  
Ruecian: Y necesitas reiteramelo constantemente hermanito?  
Rue con una sonrisa sarcastica: No, creo que un espejo es suficiente para hacer eso, en fin, solo he venido a decirte que tengas cuidado, el enemigo no es de fiar  
Ruecian: Lo se, a pesar de que mi piedra de vida no tiene poder, no quiere decir que sea un estupido  
Rue: Si tu lo dices....  
Ruecian: Ya basta, te demostrare que puedo encargame de Clow y de los demas, mi plan no fallara!  
Rue: ...- desaparece  
Ruecian: Ya veras hermano, te lo demostrare  
  
Al dia siguiente...  
  
Sakura: Mmmmhh...Donde estoy?- despertando en una cama  
Eriol: Como te sientes?  
Sakura voltea a verlo: Eriol?  
Eriol: Hola- dice sonriendo  
Sakura siente una calidez en su mano izquierda, voltea a ver y observa como en la cama de al lado se encuentra Syaoran y ambos estan tomados de manos, se sonroja- Syaoran?- trata de soltar la mano pero no lo consigue- Que ocurre?  
Eriol: No recuerdas?  
Sakura cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar: Si, ya lo recuerdo, pero porque nuestras manos siguen juntas?  
Eriol: Es porque estan unidos en un lazo magico, para poder soltarse necesitan recuperar sus poderes un poco mas, si llegasen a soltarse ahora podria haber una recaida, lo que quiero decir es que, por ahora, estan viviendo del mismo poder y si se separan alguno podria salir perjudicado  
Sakura: Ya veo, por cuanto tiempo necesitamos estar unidos?  
Eriol: Mmmm esto sera un problema, ya que cada uno tiene necesidades propias y no pueden permanecer unidos el tiempo necesario...  
Sakura: Que podremos hacer?  
Eriol: Mmmm, Lo tengo!- saca su baculo y lo libera luego concentra su poder en este y aparecen en las manos de Sakura y Syaoran un par de anillos con una pequeña piedra color guindo la cual brillaba- Listo, ahora puedes separa tu mano  
Sakura asi lo hace: Que fue lo que hiciste?  
Eriol: Hice que el lazo magico, en lugar de conectarlos por medio de las manos, los conectara por esos anillos, asi ambos pueden moverse libremente  
Sakura: Oh, ya veo  
Eriol: Solo una advertencia, si alguno de ustedes se quita el anillo, la conexion se rompera y ocurrira lo mismo que te explique hace un momento  
Sakura: Te entiendo, gracias Eriol!, por cierto, porque Syaoran no ha despertado?  
Eriol: No te preocupes, el ya desperto hace rato, solo que aun ncesita reposo, ya que esta muy debil  
Sakura: Ya veo, pobre Syaoran  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
Voz de compañero de escuela: Nos vemos en la tarde para el partido Kinomoto, no faltes y que bueno es tenerte de nuevo en la escuela!  
Touya: No lo hare, y gracias!  
Touya avanza cuando...  
Voz.- Alto ahi  
Touya volteando a todo lados.- Quien dijo eso!!- de pronto se cierne sobre el una figura flotando  
Ruecian.- Yo soy Ruecian, uno de los guardianes de Valen y por ordenes de mi señor tu debes perecer  
Touya poniendose en posicion de pelea.- Un guardian...de Valen...  
Ruecian.- Ja ja ja! Rindete- levanta su mano izquierda y forma una bola de fuego la cual lanza hacia Touya, el cual rapidamente contrarresta con un potente chorro de agua  
Touya.- No me rendire!, es mejor que tu lo hagas  
Ruecian.- NUNCA!!!- se avalanza hacia Touya y lo golpea, este se cubre el golpe- Kyaaaa!- Grita Touya luego toma el brazo de Ruecian y lo lanza lejos a la vez que lo envuelve en una corriente de electricidad  
Ruecian.- Graaaaa!.- logra recuperar la compostura en el aire y luego grita.- ESTO AUN NO TERMINA!!- luego junta los brazos y de estos surge una enorme esfera de energia la cual brilla intensamente.- MUERE!!!!- luego la lanza hacia Touya  
Touya.- DEMONIOS!! HAAA!!!.- Grita y pone sus brazos al frente los cuales forman una especie de barrera la cual recibe el poder de Ruecian y lo contraresta no sin antes recibir un gran daño  
Ruecian.- IMPOSIBLEEEE!!.- grita cuando la energia le impacta provocandole heridas de muerte.- Lo Sien-to mi se-ñorr- murmura mientras cae a tierra, pero su caida es detenida de pronto  
Touya.- Que rayos...!?  
Voz.- Me las pagaras...Kinomoto Touya.- se ve poco a poco como una figura se forma alrededor de Ruecian  
Touya.- Quien eres tu!?  
Rue.- No necesitas saberlo, PORQUE MORIRAS AHORA MISMO POR HABER MATADO A MI HERMANO!!!!!  
Touya.- ...Tu hermano...?- se pone en posicion de ataque, pero cae de rodillas por estar severamente lastimando, luego se ve como el cuerpo sin vida de Ruecian empieza a flotar al lado de Rue, luego este levanta los dedos medio e indice de su mano derecha y poco a poco se forma un dragon de energia  
Rue.- MORIRAS!- luego levanta todo el brazo derecho y el dragon de energia ataca a Touya, el cual ya no puede protegerse y cae al piso mientras murmura- Sakuraaa......- luego muere  
---------------------------------------------------  
Continuara en el siguiente capitulo  
Syaoran, un ataque desesperado 


	7. Syaoran, otra insignia

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 7: Syaoran, otra insgnia  
  
Rue: ...- el cuerpo de Ruecian vuelve a brazos de Rue es ambos desaparecen  
  
Mientras...  
  
Fuyitaka: TOUYA!- se levanta de la silla del comedor asustando tanto a Sakura como a Kero  
Sakura: Que ocurre papá?  
Fuyitaka: ...No puedo...sentir la prescencia de Touya  
Sakura: Que!- esta se concentra tratando de sentir la prescencia de Touya, pero no puede, luego empieza a sollozar- Hermano!  
Kero: No puede ser...  
Sakura sale corriendo al tiempo que grita: Ire a buscarlo!!- Kero va con ella, en el camino se encuentran con Yukito, el cual tambien corre  
Yukito: Sakura!  
Sakura: Yukito, deje de sentir la prescencia de mi hermano  
Yukito: Yo tambien, por ello sali a buscarlo  
Kero: Separemonos  
Voz: No sera necesario- los tres voltean y se encuentran con Eriol  
Sakura: Eriol!  
Eriol: Nakuru...- de pronto Nakuru aparece convertida en Ruby Moon, cargando a Touya, el cual no tiene pulso  
Sakura: Hermano!  
Ruby Moon: El...esta...  
Sakura suelta en llanto, Yukito no puede creerlo  
Ruby Moon: ...Lo siento...  
Eriol: Vamos Sakura, no te pongas triste  
Sakura: Eriol! - se acerca a el y lo toma de la camisa con desesperacion- Tu puedes ayudarnos verdad?, tu eres el poderosisimo mago Clow, tu puedes revivir a mi hermano, di que si !- su llanto se intensifica  
Eriol mirandola a los ojos: Lo lamento Sakura, a pesar de ser la reencarnacion de Clow, yo no puedo revivir a los muertos....sin embargo...  
Sakura: Sin embargo, sin embargo que!?  
Yukito: Sin embargo puede haber una manera, pero seria algo muy doloroso  
Sakura: Dimela, yo hare lo que sea!  
Eriol: Mmmmh, ya veo, no te preocupes, necesito hacer unos arreglos y tardare un poco, pero podremos revivir a Touya  
Sakura: En serio!, que bien- sonrie mientras seca sus lagrimas mientras se ve como Eriol voltea al cielo y murmura: Sakura, tu asi lo has querido...  
  
Mientras  
  
Syaoran al telefono: Si, si, lo entiendo madre, sin embargo usted tambien comprendame, como puedo volver si estoy en esta situacion!?.....Ok, se lo agradezco madre, cuidese- cuelga y mira su anillo mientras susurra: Sakura...  
- El la vigesima vez que haces eso, realmente te importa esa chica no es asi?  
Syaoran: o_O Spinel Sun! Me asustaste!!!  
Spinel: No era mi intencion, aun asi no me respondes, asi de tanto te importa Sakura?  
Syaoran asiente con la cabeza muy sonrojado  
Spinel: Lo sabia, en fin, como veo que ya estas mejor, me voy, cualquier cosa hablanos  
Syaoran: Asi lo hare - Spinel se va  
  
En otro lugar  
  
Rue: Descansa en paz hermano  
Voz: Realmente fue estupido de su parte retar a alguien con ese poder tan insignificante, no se como fue que el amo Valen lo dejo atacar  
Rue: Al menos ha hecho algo, que tal tu Ruenis?  
Ruenis: Yo?, pues...yo ya tengo un plan, y tu?  
Rue: No necesito decirte lo que pienso hacer  
Ruenis: Uuy que caracter, tan serio como siempre, en fin, me voy, tengo que hacer, ah si, lo olvidaba, que descanse en paz ese estupido  
Rue: ...  
  
Luego  
  
Syaoran al telefono: Eso ocurrio, realmente lo lamento Sakura  
Sakura: No te preocupes, Eriol me dijo que podia revivirlo  
Syaoran: Ya veo, en fin, te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer - cuelga y mete el celular al bolsillo, en eso ve en el piso de su apartamento una sombra, rapidamente voltea y ve a un joven de mediana estatura- Quien eres tu!?  
Ruenis: Soy Ruenis, un sirviente de Valen, asi que tu eres el descendiente de Clow, que debil te ves  
Syaoran mete su mano el el bolsillo donde puso el celular y utiliza el boton de marcado rapido sin sacar el celular, en casa de Sakura esta contesta  
Sakura: Diga? - Nadie responde, Sakura se extraña cuando de repente empieza a escuchar una conversacion - Que es esto?!  
Syaoran: Y me imagino que vienes a pelear conmigo  
Ruenis: Tu equivocas, yo vengo a matarte!- se avalanza y lo golpea, al oir esto Sakura avisa a Kero y ambos van a casa de Syaoran  
Mientras este esquiva el ataque de Ruenis el cual se molesta mucho y le grita: ESTUPIDO!!  
Syaoran: Y crees que me dejare vencer, estare debil, pero nunca podras conmigo- dice al momento que saca su espada e invoca al dios del trueno, Ruenis esquiva sin dificultad el ataque y con un rapido movimiento toma a Syaoran de la camisa y lo levanta al momento que le dice  
Ruenis: No entiendo como te revivieron, pero sera en vano  
Voz: Detente! - Ruenis voltea y ve a Sakura de pie en la puerta  
Syaoran: Sa-sakura  
Ruenis: Asi que tu eres la nueva dueña de las cartas...tambien te ves debil, no puedo creer que ustedes hayan vencido a Ruecian, era debil pero no tanto como ustedes!  
Kero: Te equivocas, ellos son muy fuertes..¬¬..incluso el mocoso lo es!  
Sakura: Kerooo  
Ruenis: Kerberos, que gusto volverte a ver- en eso, aprovechando la distraccion Syaoran logra soltarse e ir al lado de Sakura  
Sakura: Syaoran, estas bien  
Syaoran: Si, no te preocupes- en eso Ruenis lleno de ira se avalanza contra Syaoran pero Sakura se interpone invocando al escudo, pero Ruenis entra en el sin problemas y toma a Sakura, tanto Kero como Syaoran se alarman, en eso syaoran estalla en furia y debajo de su pies aparece una isignia diferente a las anteriores y grita: TRUENO!  
Ruenis recibe el ataque y cae soltando a Sakura y entre ambos lo derrotan, justo en ese instante aparece Rue y rescata a su hermano muy mal herido no sin antes amenazar a Syaoran a un reto - luego desparece  
Sakura: Syaora- es interrumpida por que este cae inconsiente  
Sakura: SYAORAN!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Siguiente capitulo  
Recuerdos borrados 


	8. Recuerdos borrados

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 8: Recuerdos Borrados  
  
Sakura: Syaoran! despierta  
Kero: Sakura....  
Sakura: Dime Kero, que puedo hacer!?   
Kero: ...Sakura....  
Sakura: Syaoraan!  
Kero: ... Esta dormido...  
Sakura: ._.U Oops tienes razon, ^¬^U me deje llevar  
Kero: Ay niña, no tienes remedio, subamoslo a la cama  
  
En otro lugar  
  
Ruenis: De-dejame Ru..e  
Rue: ... Mueres...   
Ruenis: Pu-es mori-re pe-lean-do, deja-me re- re-gre-sar!  
Rue: ... No... moriras aqui - y al decir esto se ve como el cuerpo de Ruenis empieza a arder kedando solamente cenizas, las cuales Rue guarda en un frasco y murmura: Honor... pamplinas  
Voz: Al fin saldras  
Rue: Asi es Amo Valen  
Valen: Espero victoria  
Rue: Asi sera- ambos desaparecen  
  
Mientras  
  
Fuyitaka: No importa la condicion, lo hare  
Eriol: No esperaba menos de ti... a fin de cuentas es tu hijo  
Fuyitaka: Es verdad, por Touya y Sakura seria capaz hasta de perderme en la nada  
Eriol: Que es precisamente lo que haremos... sin embargo no ahora  
Fuyitaka: Cuando sera?  
Eriol: Pronto, muy pronto, por ahora, espera  
Fuyitaka: De acuerdo, esperemos que sea lo mejor  
Eriol: Lo sera  
  
En otro lugar  
  
Tomoyo: Asi que eso ocurrio...   
Sakura: Asi es... aun no entiendo de donde pudo sacar tanto poder  
Kero: Acaso no lo viste? Desperto su poder interior, por ello salio la insignia  
Sakura: Si, eso lo se...solo que es extraño que ahora Syaoran tambien tenga insignia  
Kero: No es nada del otro mundo  
Syaoran: Mmmmh  
Tomoyo: Esta despertando!  
Sakura: Syaoran estas bien?  
Syaoran: Mmmmh... estoy bien... pero... quienes son ustedes?  
Sakura: Que dices!!  
Tomoyo: Vamos joven Li, no bromee  
Kero: Oh - no ...   
Sakura: Sya-Syao-ran, no me reconoces?  
Syaoran: Mmh.. No... dime Daidouji, quien es ella?  
Sakura: Noo...  
Tomoyo: Me reconoces?  
Syaoran: Claro que si, vamos en la misma clase, no es asi?  
Kero: Y a mi, me reconoces a mi?!  
Syaoran: Waaa! El muñeco de peluche esta hablandoo!!! y... y... y... VUELA!  
Kero: No jueges asi conmigo, debes saber quien soy!  
Sakura: NOOO! -sale corriendo  
Tomoyo: Sakura! - vas tras de ella  
Syaoran: Sa- Sakura? quien es ella, que hacia en mi casa - murmura-  
Kero: Escuchame bien mocoso..  
Syaoran poniendose de pie de un salto: Ah no!! tu no eres real!  
Kero: Calla! escucha bien, por NADA del mundo te quites ese anillo, me oiste?  
Syaoran con los ojos cerrados: No es real, el muñeco de felpa volador no es real!  
Kero: Grrr ESCUCHAMEEE!- cambia a su foma real  
Syaoran: O_O Que, que eres tu?  
Kerberos: No hay tiempo de explicar... solo hazme caso y no te quites ese anillo, si no TE COMEREEE!  
Syaoran asustado: E- esta bien  
Kerberos: Y si alguien te ataca, llama a este numero - señala la agenda de Syaoran. luego se va  
Syaoran: ... Es un sueño! - y se acuesta  
  
Mientras  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura detente!  
Sakura deteniendose: No, no puede ser, PORQUE NO ME RECUERDA!  
Tomoyo: Sakura...  
Sakura: Y yo, yo, yo.. YO LO AMO!- en eso aparece flotando frente a Sakura un pequeño lobo de peluche con alas de murcielago  
Tomoyo: Sakura mira!  
Sakura: Que ocurre!? - saca su llave  
Lobo: No temas, mi nombre es Blaster... tu no me conoces, pero yo..  
Kero: Sakuraaa!  
Sakura: Kero  
Blaster: Kerberos  
Kero: Quien eres tu!?  
Blaster: Soy el guardian del sol, igual que tu  
Tomoyo: El guardian?  
Sakura: Del Sol?  
Kero: Asi que tu eres como yo... y dime, quien es el de la Luna  
Blaster: No lo se  
Sakura: De que hablan!?  
Kero: Pues el es..  
Blaster: Espera, yo se lo dire, soy el guardiaan del sol, Blaster y mi deber es proteger a mi creador, pero el no sabe que me ha creado  
Sakura: No es posible!  
Tomoyo: Eso quiere decir que...  
Kero: Asi es, el es guardian de ese mocoso  
Sakura muy sorprendida: Eres el guardian de Syaoran!?  
Blaster: Asi es, pero mientras el no recuerde... no podre protegerle  
Sakura: Pero si recuerda a Tomoyo  
Blaster: Es que el olvido todo lo relacionado con el mago Clow, sus cartas y la magia... y eso te incluye a ti pequeña Sakura  
Sakura: Noo.. y por que metodo podemos hacer que recuerde!?  
Blaster: Eso... no lo se, pero mientras el no recuerde, yo no podre aparecer en mi forma real... ademas, no tengo donde quedarme  
Sakura: Pues quedate en la casa, no habra problemas si le explico a papa  
Blaster: Gracias  
  
En casa de Eriol:  
  
Eriol piensa: Sera doloroso... pero Sakura asi lo quizo... extrañare verla, ... solo es cuestion de tiempo, no es asi Fuyitaka....   
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continuara en el proximo capitulo  
Rue, una pelea mas alla de limites 


	9. Rue, una pelea mas alla de limites

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 9: Rue, una pelea mas alla de limites  
  
Syaoran: Mmmmh... Donde estoy? - voltea a su alrededor y reconoce su habitacion - Es verdad, creo que tuve un sueño muy extraño - se levanta y camina hacia la cocina, abre el refrigerador y al tomar el bote de leche observa el anillo en su mano - Esto es... - en eso recuerda a Kero gritandole que no deberia quitarselo o se lo comeria y rie - Si que fue un sueño tonto - cierra el refrigerador  
  
Mientras  
  
Sakura: ...y por ultimo, esta es mi habitación  
Blaster: De nuevo le agradezco que me dejara quedarme con usted señorita Kinomoto  
Sakura: Ni lo menciones...Blaster  
Kero: Sakurita?  
Sakura: No, no es nada, no desean comer algo? - sale  
Kero: ...Sakura...  
Blaster: La señorita Kinomoto sufre mucho  
Kero: Todo es por culpa de ese mocoso, si tan solo no hubiera sido presa de su propio poder  
Blaster: Lo lamento...  
Kero notando que sus palabras habian lastimado a Blaster rectifica: Pero... debo admitir que ahora sera un gran aliado... si tan solo recordara...  
  
En otro sitio  
  
Yamazaki: Miraa! este es el legendario tomate de la fortuna!- Dice mientras se acerca a un expendio de verduras - Se comenta que en tiempos antigüos los faraones al ser coronados eran bendecidos con..  
Chiharu: YAMAZAKIII - lo toma de una oreja y se lo lleva, cuando al pasar por un callejon ve a un joven de largos cabellos color verde azulado y con un traje negro con aplicaciones verdes y perlas carmesi tirado en el piso  
Yamazaki: Mira! hay alguien herido - ambos entran al callejon y se acercan al desconocido  
Chiharu: Oiga, se encuentra bien?... no responde  
Yamazaki: Debemos llevarlo al medico - al decir esto el joven abre los ojos levemente y susurra: Sya-oran..lle-ven-me...  
Chiharu: Syaoran?... se referira a Li?  
Yamazaki: Su casa eata cerca, llevemoslo, kizas Li sepa algo - entre los dos ayudan al joven a ponerse de pie y lo llevan a casa de Syaoran, una vez ahi  
  
Ding Dong  
Syaoran abriendo la puerta: Chiharu, Yamazaki?... quien es el?  
Chiharu: Pensabamos que lo conocias, llamaba por tu nombre desde que lo encontramos tirado en un callejon  
Syaoran: Bueno, pasen - todos entran y recuestan al joven en un sillon, al hacer esto, el muchacho despierta y mira a sus alrdedores  
Joven: Donde estoy?  
Yamazaki: Estas en casa de un amigo  
Syaoran: Mucho gusto, este es mi hogar, mi nom..   
Joven: Syaoran! que gusto encontrarle! me preocupe al hallarme solo en un sitio desconocido  
Syaoran: Disculpa, nos conocemos?  
Joven: No me reconoce!? soy yo Silvershine! Usted me creo!! - al decir esto el joven se pone de pie y grita - QUIEN ANDA AHI!?  
Rue: Fuiste muy habil al darte cuenta de mi prescencia, solo por eso moriras primero - Rue aparece de la nada asustando de sobre manera a los tres chicos  
Yamazaki: Que rayos...!  
Chiharu: Tengo miedo!! - se oculta tras Yamazaki  
Syaoran: Quien rayos eres!? Que haces en mi casa!  
Rue: Mmmhhh... ya veo, asi sera mas facil eliminarte - al decir esto empieza a brillar y de su cuerpo salen bolas de energia hacia todas direcciones  
Silvershine: CUIDADOOO! - Grita mientras crea una barrera protegiendo a todos, justo en ese momento Chiharu se desmaya y Yamazaki la protege, mientras Syaoran no comprende lo que sucede  
Syaoran: Que pasa aqui, que eres... que son ustedes, porque quiere matarme!?  
Silvershine: Son demasiadas preguntas amo y en este momento no puedo responderlas, todo mi poder esta concentrado en este campo de energia... hasta que usted recupere su memoria.. no podre hacer mas que protegerlo  
Rue: ... Mucha charla...poca accion... - al decir esto su poder se incrementa y empieza a romper todo en la habitacion  
Yamazaki: No entiendo que ocurre, esto parece un RPG!... pero yo no quiero morir, que podemos hacer Silver-que-se-yo  
Silvershine: Necesitamos llamarla, a la nueva dueña de las cartas  
Syaoran: Y quien es ella!?  
Rue: Ja! Ni eso recuerdas? Que patetico... esto me esa aburriendo, que te parece si la traigo yo? Quizas asi sea mas divertido - al decir esto de su mano derecha suelta una bola de energia la cual explota destruyendo por completo la habitacion y parte del edificio, solo se pueden observar llamas y como del edificio salen dos siluetas volando, aterrizando luego en un parque cercano, una es Silvershine cargando tanto a Syaoran como a sus amigos, la otra es Rue quien sigue atacandolos con bolas de fuego  
Silvershine: No po-dre resis-tir mucho mas...nece-sitamos a Sa-kura  
Yamazki: Sakura? Kinomoto sakura, si les sirve de algo, yo traigo un telefono celular - dice sacando el telefono y marcando el numero de Sakura  
  
En otro sitio  
  
Sakura: Que les parecio? Estaba rico, verdad?  
Kero: Te quedo muy rico ^¬^  
Blaster: Gracias por la comida  
- Ring Ring -  
Sakura: Diga? Contesta el telefono de su casa y escucha mucho ruido - Quien habla? RESPONDA!  
Yamazaki: Sakura, eres tu!?  
Sakura: Yamazaki? Que ocurre, donde estas?  
Yamazaki: Sere breve, un extraño sujeto nos esta atacando a Chiharu, Syaoran y a mi y un tal Silvershine me dijo que te llamara  
Sakura: Yamazaki... que dices? acaso estas min...- apenas iba a acabar la frase cuando escucha el grito de Syaoran pidiendo ayuda  
Syaoran: No se quien seas, pero por lo que mas quieras ven a ayudarnos!!  
Sakura: SYAORAAN! Ire de inmediato - cuelga  
Blaster: Que ocurre? Algo le paso a Syaoran?  
Sakura: Lo estan atacando, tambien a Chiharu y Yamazaki - da media vuelta y se dirge a la puerta seguido por los dos guardianes, al sali se encuentran con Yue  
Yue: Nos vamos ya?  
Kero: Yue, hace cuanto estabas aqui!?  
Yue: Acabo de llegar, ahora vamos a ayudar - se van volando  
  
En otro sitio  
  
- Ring Ring Ring - Diga?  
  
Eriol: Fuyitaka... ah llegado la hora, podria pasar de su trabajo a su casa sin tardanza?  
Fuyitaka: Asi lo hare - cuelga  
  
Mientras  
  
Rue: Se acercan... - detiene su ataque, al hacerlo un muy agotado Silvershine cae rendido mientras Yamazaki carga a Chiharu y la lleva a un sitio seguro, Syaoran se queda en el mismo sitio sin saber que hacer, justo unos instantes despues llegan Sakura y los guardianes  
  
Sakura: Chicos! Estan bien?  
Yamazaki muy sorprndido al ver llegar a Sakura volaando no puede mas que articular unas pocas palabras y syaoran la mira reconociendo en ella a la chica que vio antes en su casa  
Syaoran: Tu eres... la chica del anillo, verdad?  
Sakura con los ojos llorosos abraza a Syaoran: ...TONTOO!... PORQUE!? porque no me reconoces!?  
Rue: ...Es inutil, que no ves que te ha olvidado  
Syaoran: Lo siento, no puedo...NO PUEDO RECORDARTEEE! - al gritar eso Rue lanza otro ataque el cual da directo en Syaoran dejandolo insciente en brazos de Sakura  
Silvershine y Blaster: AMOOOO!!  
Yamazaki: LIII!!  
Sakura: SYAORAAAAN! - se pone de pie y lanza un ataque a Rue, el cual esquiva con cierta facilidad, Yue por su parte carga a Chiharu y Yamazaki llevandoselos lejos de ahi mientras Blaster se acerca a Silvershine  
Blaster: Tu... eres la luna?  
Silvershine: Asi es, supongo que tu eres el sol, soy Silvershine - dice tratando de ponerse de pie sin resultado alguno  
Blaster: Soy Blaster...recargate en mi - se pone bajo su brazo - Tenemos que llegar con Syaoran - ambos empiezan a caminar hacia el cuando una barrera de fue los detiene  
Blaster: Que rayos!?  
Rue: Pensaron que los dejaria?... Observen esto, TODOS - al terminar la frase se ve como el cuerpo de Syaoran empieza a arder elevandose poco a poco del suelo  
Blaster: No puede ser!  
Silver: AMO SYAORAN!  
Sakura: SYAORAN! NOOO! - intenta invocar al agua, perono puede moverse  
Rue: Ja! no puedes monerte, verdad?... ahora observa bien como se consume tu amado - poco a poco el fuego envuelva a Syaoran por completo y tanto el como Rue desaparecen  
  
Sakura: Noooo.... - cae de rodillas  
Blaster y Silverempiezan a brillar y cambian de forma a dos pequeñas perlas las cuales se enmpotran en los oidos de Sakura en forma de arcillos, justo en ese momento, una fuerte lluvia empieza a caer  
  
En otro sitio:  
  
Valen: Que planeas haciendo eso?  
Rue: Pronto lo ver.. JA JA JA JA JA JA! - rie de manera aterradora mientras mira hacia esfera que contiene un cuerpo en estasis  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continuara en el proximo capitulo  
Li Clow, la magia renace 


	10. Li Clow, la magia renace

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 10: Li Clow, la magia renace  
  
En casa de Yukito  
  
Tomoyo: Como se encuentran?  
Yamazaki: Pues Chiharu solo duerme, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar, en cambio Sakura....  
Tomoyo: Realmente esta tan lastimada?  
Yukito: El daño que sufrio, lastimo mas su corazon que su cuerpo, tardara mas en sanar - voltea a verla y el rostro de la joven demuestra un semblante de mucho sufrimiento  
Yamazaki: Saben, aun me parece increible todo esto... magia, enemigos... y todo esto ocurria frente a nuestros ojos!  
Tomoyo: Es algo dificil de explicar... pero ahora, que debemos hacer?  
Yukito: Creo que lo mejor sera avisar a Fuyitaka cuando regrese... y tambien a la familia de Syaoran  
Tomoyo: Tienes razon  
  
Mientras...  
  
Voz: Mmmhh... Donde estoy?  
Rue: Has despertado  
Voz: Tuuu! Adonde me has traido... y que son estas ropas - dice la voz al ver su cuerpo con extrañas tunicas  
Rue: No necesitas saberlo, ya que lo poco que aun sabes, LO PERDERAS AHORAA! - al gritar de su mano sale una rafaga de luz que impacta a la silueta con extrañas tunicas haciendola caer, luego, poco a poco la silueta se levanta pero no dice nada, su mirada perdida es un claro simbolo de su completa falta de recuerdos y emociones  
Valen: Asi que lo has hecho... crees que sea de utilidad?  
Rue: Lo sera... nada sera mas divertido que destruir a la dueña de las cartas... de esta manera  
Valen: ... Eres muy inteligente...  
Rue: Le agradezco el comentario mi señor... y tu... - voltea a ver a la silueta - sigueme - ambos empiezan as flotar y desaparecen en la nada, mientras Valen solo los observa y rie mientras piensa  
Valen: ... Solo un poco mas... y ya no...mmmmhhh... JA JA JA JA!!  
  
Luego, en casa de los Kinomoto  
  
Eriol: Por fin has llegado - dice a Fuyitaka al abrir la puerta de su casa  
Fuyitaka: Buenas tardes... por cierto... podria pedirte un favor... antes de...  
Eriol: Claro, cual es?  
Fuyitaka: Permiteme escribirles una carta... ahora que aun puedo  
Eriol: Adelante, solo procura no demorar demasiado - dice con una sonrisa  
Fuyitaka: ...Gracias... - asi tomo papel y lapiz e inicia:  
  
"A mis amados hijos... Touya y Sakura:  
  
Lamento mucho tener que despedirme,  
pero como han de comprender, esto era  
inevitable, solo deseo que sepan, que  
los amo con todo mi corazon y que siempre  
seran lo mas importante para mi, sin   
importar a donde vaya ni donde esten  
ustedes.. cuidense mucho y no me olviden  
  
Con todo mi infinito amor:  
Su papá, Fuyitaka Kinomoto"  
  
Fuyitaka: ... Esta listo - murmura mientras dobla la carta y la mete en un sobre  
Eriol: Y tu lo estas?  
Fuyitaka: Si - dice decididamente mientras se enjuga una lagrima  
Eriol: De acuerdo... COMENCEMOOS! - Al decir esto tanto Fuyitaka como Eriol se ponen de pie uno frente a otro y Eriol comienza  
  
Eriol: Norte... sur... este... oeste... - extendiendo sus brazos  
Fuyitaka: ...Los puntos cardinales son mi guia... - eleva sus manos  
Eriol: ...Fuego... viento... tierra... agua....  
Fuyitaka: ...Los cuatro elementos son mi fuerza...  
Eriol: ... Luz ... obscuridad... son mi fuente de vida...  
Fuyitaka: ...Dia... noche... son mi nueva energia...  
Eriol: Oh!... antiguo y poderoso arte de la magia... - extiense sus brazos frente a si  
Fuyitaka: ...Revierte lo creado, invierte lo soñado y revela la verdadera fuerza.... - extiende sus brazos al frente  
Eriol: ... Por lo que deseamos...  
Fuyitaka: ... Por lo que luchamos...  
Eriol y Fuyitaka: ...LIBERA TU GRAN PODER, REGRESA LO QUE HAS CAMBIADO... Y CON TU INFINITA FUERZA, BRINDA EL CUERPO QUE HAS QUITADO! - al decir esto la llave del sol de Eriol aparece entre las manos de ambos y empieza a brillar  
Eriol y Fuyitaka: LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE LA OBSCURIDAD, MUESTRATE ANTE NOSOTROS Y BRINDALE TUS PODERES A CLOW, QUIEN HA HECHO UN PACTO CONTIGO Y ES TU CREADOR... LIBERATEEE! - Al terminar el conjuro la llave se extiende y ambos empiezan a brillar, poco a poco se acercan y su cuerpo se vuelve uno solo, luego el brillo desaparece y ante la mesita de cafe de la casa de los Kinomoto, aparece la silueta de un hombre de edad media, de largo cabello negro y gafas circulares  
  
Mientras en otro sitio  
  
Yukito: Gracias por el té Tomoyo  
Tomoyo: No fue nada  
Yamazaki: Te quedo muy rico!  
Kero: ...Oye muchacho, no sientes raro al verme hablar y moverme? - se dirige Kero a Yamazaki  
Yamazaki: Yo? Para nada... es mas, esto me recuerda sobre la leyenda de la civilizacion del peluche, la cual existio hace miles de años y era lidereada por un GRAAAN conejo de peluche llamado Ludovico, el cual deseaba conquistar este... - Se detiene al sentir un fuerte estiron en su oreja derecha  
- YAMAZAAAKIIIII!!  
Yamazaki: Ho-hola Chiharu ^^U  
Chiharu: Deja de mentir!!  
Tomoyo: Jijiji, nunca cambiaran  
Yukito: ._.u Eran mentiras?  
Kero: -_- No me digas que no te habias dado cuenta?  
Yukito: ...No... - Justo en ese momento tanto Yuki como Kero se ponen de pie  
Kero: Esta prescencia...  
Yukito: Es de... - ambos voltean a verse el uno al otro  
Kero y Yukito: El mago Clow  
Yamazaki y Chiharu: ?_?  
Tomoyo: Que ocurre?  
Yukito: Ire a investigar, tu quedate cuidando a los chicos - dice tomando su verdadera forma  
Kero: De acuerdo  
Asi Yue sale volando de su casa  
Yue: Cada vez se siente mas cerca... y esta en direccion a... - toma mayor velocidad y en pocos segundosllega a casa de los Kinomoto, abre la puerta de golpe y ve como una silueta luminosa pierde poco a poco brillantez para quedar solo la figura de un hombre de largos cabellos y pequeñas gafas  
Yue: ...Tu eres... Clow! - Exclama un muy sorprendido Yue, mientras Clow le brinda una calida sonrisa  
Clow: Hola Yue... cuanto tiempo sin vernos  
  
En otro sitio  
  
Tomoyo: Asi que eso fue... que raro que hayan sentido esa prescencia, no es asi?  
Kero: ...Mmmmmhhh ... quizas - Se queda pensativo cuando la voz de Tomoyo lo regresa a la realidad  
Tomoyo: Sakura, ya despertaste!? Que feliz estoy  
Yamazaki: Que bueno que ya estas bien  
Chiharu: Hola Sakura  
Sakura: Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu...donde estoy?  
Kero: Estas en casa de Tsukishiro  
Sakura: En casa de Yukito?... - Guarda silencio y despues de unos instantes empieza a llorar, Tomoyo la abraza  
Tomoyo: No llores... ya veras que todo saldra bien, recuerda que Eriol dijo que podria revivir a tu hermano... estoy segura que tambien podra revivir a Li  
Sakura secandose las lagrimas: Tienes razon...  
Voz: NO! no la tiene! - Todos voltean a ver de donde provenia esa voz y se encontraron a Rue de pie recargado junto a la puerta  
Kero: Tu de nuevo!  
Sakura: Rue! - Al decir esto, hace una seña a Tomoyo para que tanto ella como Yamazaki y Chiharu salieran por la parte de atras  
Rue: Si, soy yo... pero no te preocupes, esta vez yo no he venido a matarte  
Kero: De que hablas? - cambia a su forma natural  
Rue: De esto - Extiende su brazo derecho y de la nada surge la silueta de un joven con extrañas tunicas  
Kerberos: ... No... no es posible...  
Sakura: Syaoran!  
Rue: Asi es... pero el no es el Syaoran que conocen... ATACA! - al momento en que grita Syaoran saca su espada y se avalanza sobre una muy sorprendida Sakura, la cual no puede mas que invocar al escudo  
Sakura: Que ocurre?  
Kerberos: No te asustes, el esta siendo manipulado por este sujeto  
Rue: Claro que si... Que esperaban? Que actura por si solo? Si es un completo inutil!  
Sakura: No-no es verdad! - invoca al bosque y atrapa a Syaoran entre sus ramas, luego voltea a ver a Rue y grita - Por lo que le has hecho, NO TE PERDONARE! - Grita e invoca al trueno mientras Kerberos lanza una rafaga de fuego, Rue esquiva ambos ataques no sin antes lanzar una bola de energia hacia donde se encontraba Syaoran y asi poder liberarlo, asi entre los dos atacan a Sakura, pero Kerberos se interpone llavandosela, pero saliendo lastimado  
Sakura: Kero!  
Kerberos: No te preocupes, estoy bien... tu solo encargate de acar con Rue, asi ese mocoso saldra del hechizo  
  
En otro sitio  
  
Yue: Ya veo... asi que ustedes dos... - interrumpe sus palabras al sentir como la energia de Sakura va dismunuyendo  
Clow: Ya te has dado cuenta?  
Yue: Usted..., ya lo sabia? - pregunta muy sorprendido  
Clow: Asi es... pero no tienes que preocuparte, por ahora ... ha llegado el momento de traer a Touya de vuelta y para eso te necesito  
Yue: A mi?  
Clow: Asi es... regresa a tu falsa identidad y cierra los ojos... VAMOS A COMENZAR!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continuara en el proximo capitulo  
El poder del amor, el dia antes de la batalla 


	11. El poder del amor, el dia antes de la ba...

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 11: El poder del amor, el dia antes de la batalla  
  
Clow. Listo? - Extiende su baculo y frente a el aparece flotando el cuerpo sin vida de Touya  
Clow: Extiende tus brazos - Yuki asi lo hace y luego con un movimiento de su baculo, Clow deposita suavemente el cuerpo de Touya en los brazos de Yuki, el cual al sentir la pesadez del cuerpo intenta abrir los ojos, pero no lo consigue  
Yukito: Que esta...?  
Clow: Tranquilo, tu solo debes concentrar tu poder en el cuerpo que estas sosteniendo  
Yukito: Esta bien  
  
Mientras  
  
Rue: Dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos a pelear... esto es muy aburrido  
Sakura creando un escudo - No puedo... no puedo atacar a Syaoran  
Kerberos: ..Sakura...  
Rue: Tonta, entonces moriras! - justo en ese momento Syaoran logra penetrar el escudo y cuando estuvo as punto de propinarle un golpe un brillo intenso aparecio entre ellos  
Rue: Que rayos!  
Kerberos: Esto es..  
Sakura: La carta del amor!... pense que se habia convertido en la de la esperanza - sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes gritos  
Syaoran: Kyyaaaa!  
Sakura: Syaoraaan!  
Syaoran: No NO NOOO GRAAAAAA!  
Rue: Rayos...  
Sakura: No... Syaoran! - justo en ese instante toma el rostro de este y le da un tierno beso el cual de inmediato calma su dolor  
Rue: ... Debo irme, podria perder la vida aqui  
Voz: No podrias, LO HARAS!  
Rue: No!  
Syaoran: Sa-kura...  
Sakura: Que bueno... que ya estes bien - Pero su reencuentro fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador  
Rue: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Kerberos: Imposible, TU!  
Valen: Si es... ahora que me he deshecho de todos mis obstaculos... moriran! - justo en ese momento se detiene y rie  
Kerberos: Que traes loco!?  
Sakura: Que ocurre?  
Valen: Pasado mañana... Sera nuestro enfrentamiento final... asi que diganle a Clow que nos veremos justo en el pie del gran reloj JAJAJA - desaparece  
Kerberos: Clow?   
Sakura poniendose de pie - Que es eso? - al mirar mas detenidamente observa que la silueta de Rue se transfoma en una pequena perla, la cual se empotra en la oreja derecha de Syaoran  
Syaoran: Que.. que es esto?  
Sakura: No tengo idea - voltea a verlo a la cara y observa como el le brinda una calida sonrisa - Syaoran...  
Syaoran: Gracias... gracias a ti... ahora recuerdo todo - se acerca a ella y con mucho cuidado posa su mano derecha en su mejilla, para luego acercar poco a poco su rostro y depositar un dulce beso ante la expectante mirada de una muy sorprendida Tomoyo quien se encontraba escondida grabando la pelea  
Sakura separandose un poco: Sya...oran...  
Syaoran: Ssshhh ... - Le tapa la boca con el dedo indice - No digas nada... luego la abraza y le susurra al oido - Te amo... mi adorada Sakura - justo en ese instante el rostro de Sakura se llena de lagrimas y solo puede articular un - Y yo a ti...mi querido Syaoran - En ese instante de los oidos de Sakura ambos arcillos empiezan a brillar y flotando se posan junto a Syaoran tomando su forma real, la de un imponente lobo negro con grandes alas de murcielago, una perla verde en la frente y un collar con una perla carmesi incrustado en el y la figura de un muchacho de largos cabellos verdeazulados, con languidas alas de murcielago, con larga tunica color negra en la cual habia incrustaciones verdes y perlas color carmesi y en cuya frentre brillaba una hermosa perla carmesi  
Sakura: Ustedes son...  
Syaoran: Blaster... Silvershine  
Blaster: Asi es... es un gusto volverlos a ver  
Silver: A partir de ahora, siempre estaremos para protegerlo, mi amo  
Syaoran: Gracias... amigos  
  
En otro sitio  
  
Yuki: No puedo mas!  
Clow: Resiste... solo un poco mas y el regresara a la vida - de pronto se ve como bajo ambas siluetas se forman un par de insignias, una de un sol y la luna, otra la de una estrella acompañada de estas ultimas y despues obscuridad  
Clow: Listo... ahora, llevalo a su habitacion, necesita descansar  
Yukito abriendo los ojos: ...Gracias - murmura al observar el rostro aun inconsiente de Touya  
Clow: Solo una advertencia... por un dia, no podras regresar a tu forma de Yue... si el enemigo te ataca, no podras hacer nada, asi que por ningun motivo pienses en pelear... hasta pasado mañana - desaparece, asi Yuki lleva a Touya a su habitacion y lo recuesta, luego pasa su mano por entre sus cabellos y se acerca para besarlo mientras piensa - Te extrañe tanto... mi querido Touya  
  
Esa noche  
  
Sakura: Noo.. a esto te referias Eriol? - dice mientras lee la carta que les habia dejado su padre  
Yukito: Sakura... no estes triste, ya viste que tu hermano ya esta vivo... y el recuerdo de tu padre siempre te acompañara  
Sakura: Tienes razon - se seca las lagrimas, creo que saldre un momento - asi lo hace y se encuentra a Syaoran sentado fuera de la casa  
Sakura: Syaoran?  
Syaoran: Hola Sakura - se pone de pie - Se que quizas este no sea al momento, pero.. quisiera salir mañana conmigo?  
Sakura: En una..?  
Syaoran: Asi es, como viste, Valen nos dio hasta pasado mañana para el enfrentamiento y nadie sabe lo que podria pasar... asi que.. me gustaria tener una cita contigo antes de la pelea  
Sakura sonrojada: Esta bien, mañana nos olvidademos de todo y seremos solos tu y yo, ES UNA PROMESa! - se acerca y Syaoran la abraza, luego sellan el compromiso con un tierno beso bajo la tenue luz de la luna  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
Sakura: Me voy!  
Kero: Deja te acompaño hasta la parada, ahi me kede de ver con Tomoyo  
Yukito: Cuidense mucho - los despide desde la puerta  
Sakura y Kero avanzan un poco y al llegar a la parada se encuentran a Tomoyo y a Syaoran  
Sakura: Hola  
Tomoyo y Syaoran al unisono: Hola  
Tomoyo: Bueno, nos vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo  
Sakura: Que piensan hacer?  
Tomoyo: Que mas? Necesitamos crearle unos trajes acordes a la ocasion - ante ese comentario tanto a Sakura como a Syaoran ponen cara de que lo que acababa de decir Tomoyo era demasiado tonto  
  
Mientras, en casa de los Kinomoto  
  
Yukito: Me pregunto... cuando iras a despertar... - pasa su mano sobre la frente de Touya mientras cambia el paño frio que tenia, puesto que la noche anterior le habia dado fiebre- justo cuando se disponia a colocarle el nuevo paño una mano sujeta su muñeca  
Yukito: To-Touya?  
Touya: Hola Yuki - sonrie  
Yukito: Que bueno que hayas despertado - se agacha y lo abraza, a lo cual Touya responde abrazandolo fuertemente  
Yukito: Te extrañe tanto - con lagrimas en los ojos  
Touya: Y yo a ti... - al decir esto se separa un poco de Yukito y le da un apasionado beso el cual es correspondido vehementemente por Yuki  
Yukito: Te amo.. - Al oir esto Touya se pone de pie y recuesta suavemente a Yuki en la cama, luego se recuesta sobre el y le empieza a llenar el cuello de besos mientras poco a poco le desabotona la camisa  
Yukito: Aaahhh... - Deja escapar un leve gemido al verse rodeado de esa tan placentera sensacion al tiempo que de un rapido tiron se deshace de la player que llevaba Touya  
Touya: Yo tambien te amo... y te agradezco que me hayas revivido  
Yukito: No fui yo, fue - es interrumpido por un rapido beso que Touya le da  
Touya: Lo se... pero al momento de revivir... pude sentir tu calor... por eso y mas... deseo que siempre estemos juntos - lo abraza y termina poco a poco de quitarle la camisa dejando al descubierto el atletico torso de Yuki para luego seguirle prodigando caricias que le hacian estremecer, al tiempo que Yuki se dejaba llevar por esa oleada de placer que le envolvia correspondiendo a las caricias de tal manera que ambos iban siendo arrastrados por el delirio, fue en este punto que Touya besandolo bajo poco a poco hasta el vientre ya descubierto de Yuki, el cual dejo escapar un gemido ahora mas fuerte al sentir a Touya donde siempre deseo que llegara  
Yuki: MMmmhhhh... Tou...ya... - luego arqueo su espalda para poder abrazar a su amado, asi juntos, como solo los enamorados pueden estarlo, continuaron su viaje a la cima de las sensaciones y luego de un rato, permanecieron juntos, abrazados, recostados en la cama de Touya, sin deseo alguno de separarse, sin deseo alguno de estar lejos el uno del otro  
Yukito: Supongo... que sabes lo de tu padre, no es asi? - pregunta levantando un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona que le abrazaba, la cual era la mas amada para el  
Touya: Asi es... no se como exactamente, pero al revivir lo supe todo, lo de papá, lo de la pelea de Valen... todo  
Yukito sonrie: Es verdad... alguna vez me dijo Eriol que tus poderes eran mas que de ataque de prediccion  
Touya: Y.. te dijo algo mas de mi? - acerca su rostro de manera juguetona  
Yuki: No.. pero no necesito saber mas... con estar contigo, es mas que suficiente para que sea feliz - acerca su rostro y ambos se funden en un beso, para luego caer rendidos a un muy profundo sueño  
  
Mientras  
  
Syaoran: Te gusto la pelicula?  
Sakura: Si, y la razon es porque la vi contigo, se acerca y lo abraza  
Syaoran: Mi Sakura... - corresponde el abrazo - Y ahora, a donde deseas ir?  
Sakura: Mmmmmhh... no se... que tal a un sito mas calmado, me gustaria descansar  
Syaoran: Pues... no lo se  
Sakura: Tengo una idea - toma de la mano a Syaoran y ambos caminan hacia una direccion conocida, luego de un rato  
Syaoran: Esta es...  
Sakura: Si, es la casa de Yukito, aqui podremos comer gratis, ya que Yukito siempre tiene comida de sobra y ademas podremos descansar un poco - ambos entran y se dirigen a la cocina, entre los dos preparan de comer y lo consumen, luego se sientan en el sillon y empiezan a ver una pelicula que se transmitia en la television, luego de un rato Sakura cae dormida en el hombro de Syaoran, el cual se levanta y la lleva a la cama de Yukito, luego se disponia a salir cuando escucha a Sakura habla en suenos  
Sakura: Mi amado Syaoran... te adoro... - este da media vuelta y se acerca a Sakura, se sienta en la cama y le acaricia una mejilla, luego ve el anillo en su mano derecha y susurra el nombre de Sakura, agacha su cabeza y la besa, ella despierta y pone sus brazos alrededor del cueyo de Syaoran  
Syaoran: Disculpa, te he despertado  
Sakura: No importa... no quiero dormir... quiero esta contigo...  
Syaoran: Y yo contigo - se abrazan y luego Sakura le susurra al oido - quiero que seamos uno... ahora - Al oir esto Syaoran se sonroja y voltea a ver a una Sakura que le ofrece sus labio deseosa de besar al chico dueño de su corazon, el corresponde el beso y le susurra - Yo tambien deso estar contigo... despues de mañana.... no sabemos si volveremos a estar asi de nuevo  
Sakura: No pienses en el mañana, prometimos que este dia... solo existiriamos tu y yo - Lo besa y con mucho cuidado empieza a desabotonar la camisa de Syaoran mientras este baja lentamente el cierre del vestido de Sakura, llenandola de tiernos e inocentes besos  
Sakura: Aaahh.. - gime levemente para luego buscar el rostro de su amado y darle un apasionado beso, al tiempo que con su diestra desabrochaba torpemente el pantalon de Syaoran el cual al sentir la maniobra se separa un poco y ayuda a Sakura la cual agradece besando su cuello, asi al poco rato, entre caricias y besos ambos quedan tal como el creador los trajo al mundo, Syaoran se separa un poco y observa a una un tanto avergonzada Sakura  
Syaoran: Eres tan hermosa... se agacha y empieza a bersarle cada parte de su cuerpo ante los pequeños y leves gemidos de Sakura, la cual se arqueo un poko y empiezo a acariciar el cabello de su amado, al poco rato, el limite del placer para ambos estaba tan cerca que Sakura urgio sutilmente a Syaoran para que se unieran lo mas pronto posible, asi, el joven entra hasta lo mas profundo de su amada y ambos se fusionan en un vaiven de sensaciones que los lleva a la cuspide del placer, luego ambos descansan unidos en un abrazo, dormidos, olvidandose por completo del mundo, en ese momento, solo existian ellos, solo vivian por ellos  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continuara en el proximo capitulo  
La maxima pelea, Valen vs Clow 


	12. La maxima pelea, Valen vs Clow

ANTES QUE NADA, LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA A LAS PERSONAS QUE TAN AMABLEMENTE LEEN MI FIC DE CCS, POR FUERTES MOTIVOS PERSONALES NO HABIA PODIDO CONTINUARLE A ESTE, ASI PUES, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO EL CUAL HE HECHO CON MUCHA DEDICACION Y CARIÑO SOLO PARA USTEDES  
  
ATTE: FATIMA GOCHI "GOCHI"  
__________  
  
A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 12: La maxima pelea, Valen vs Clow  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
Valen: Mmmm el dia ha llegado... mi venganza contra Clow... al fin.. maldito, aun no puedo perdonarte, lo que me hiciste- empieza a flotar y se dirige al la torre del reloj  
  
En casa de Yukito  
  
Syaoran: Estas lista?  
Sakura: Si... lo estoy  
Silver: Si mal no recuerdo, Valen nos cito en la torre del reloj, pero no dijo hora  
Sakura: Es por eso que vamos tan temprano  
Syaoran: No crees que debemos pasar a tu casa por Yukito?  
Silver: Es lo mejor, asi seremos mas  
Blaster: Ya esta decidido, debemos ir a casa de los Kinomoto - asi los dos jovenes y los dos guardianes toman camino hacia la casa de los Kinomoto, mientras en ese lugar...  
  
Yukito: Es peligroso que vengas conmigo  
Touya: No te dejare solo, no en un momento tan importante  
Yukito: Touya...- Agacha su cabeza y cierra los ojos - La verdad es que no deseo perderte de nuevo, seria muy doloroso para mi - al decir esto siente como su cuerpo es rodeado por los brazos de Touya  
Touya: No te preocupes, esta vez estaremos juntos  
Yukito: Es verdad - sonrie mientras levanta su brazo derecho para acariciar el rostro de Touya, luego se separa un poco y dice - Solo prometeme una cosa, si ves que la situacion es muy peligrosa, debes de ponerte a salvo, cueste lo que cueste  
Touya: Asi lo hare  
  
En otro sitio  
  
Ruby Moon: Señor Clow, es la hora  
Clow: Lo se, al fin mi encuentro contra Valen se realizara  
Spinel sun: Esta consciente que ellos iran, verdad señor?  
Clow: Seria extraño que no fueran, ya que esa es su naturaleza... Sakura... Touya...  
Spinel: Señor... pense que...  
Clow: Si, yo tambien lo habia pensado, pero no fue asi, a pesar de todo, los sentimientos de Fuyitaka se han negado a desaparecer de mi corazon  
Ruby: Ese hombre resulto ser mas fuerte de lo que imaginabamos  
Clow: Es verdad, despes de todo, el era la representacion de toda mi bondad, pero... - mira hacia la ventana de la habitacion en donde se encontraban - ... este no es el momento de recordar - se coloca su capa y junto con Rubi Moon y Spinel Sun desaparece  
  
Mientras  
  
Valen: Mmm ya esta aqui - levanta su mirada y observa como tres siluetas aparecen - Ya era hora... Clow  
Clow: Valen... no has cambiado nada en estos años, ni tu apariencia, ni tu ideologia de dominar este mundo  
Valen: En eso te equivocas, mi deseo en este momento no es conquistar este mundo, sino acabar contigo! - al decir esto se quita la gabardina que traia y deja al descubierto su vestimenta, la cual es un pantalon negro con aplicaciones rojas como la sangre, unas botas estilo militar sin agujetas y con perlas a los lados del mismo rojo intenso, su torso era solo cubierto por un tatuaje en forma de dragon de tres cabezas y alas negras las cuales treminaban en su espalda cruzandose una con la otra, en su brazo derecho relucia un guante con los dedos descubiertos que se extendia hasta pocos centimetros antes de su hombro y cuyo materia asemejaba al acero lleno de hevillas de color negro, en su brazo izquierdo una venda a medio desenvolver a la altura de su antebrazo cubria parte de una cicatriz en forma de rayo, en su cuello resplandecia una gargantilla de plata con una perla color rojo y sus oidos eran adornados con un par de arcillos en forma de rayos rojos, en sus ojos, la rabia se encendia y de la parte interna de la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo empezo a brotar un torrente de sangre al tiempo que poco a poco aparecia una especie de espada larga y puntiaguda, con un un ruby empotrado en su centro  
Valen: Espero que estes listo a morir! - al decir esto invoca un hechizo y tanto Ruby como Spinel quedan inmoviles, al ver esto Clow invoca otro sobre sus guardianes y los protege con una barrera  
Clow: Veo que deseas que sea solo entre nosotros...  
Valen: Muy perceptivo... asi es solo tu y yo... HASTA LA MUERTE! - asi se lanza sobre Clow con su espada y este se defiende transformando su baculo en otra espada muy parecida a la de Valen, pero con un sol y una luna entrelazadas en el mango de esta, la cual rapidamente se clava en el hombro izquierdo de Valen haciendo que la venda se bañara rapidamente de sangre, sin embargo, una sonrisa era reflejada en el rostro de este, con lo cual su espada atacaba el pecho de Clow, el cual logra escapar con un rasguño en el pecho, el cual rasgo su ropa y dejo ver una gran herida de las cual empezo a brotar un poco de sangre  
Valen: Muy mal, muy mal mi estimado Clow... se nota que estar separado te hizo mas debil y despistado - dice con tono sarcastico mientras la sangre que brotaba de su brazo se detuvo - Veras, a diferencia tuya, los años de encierro me han vuelto fuerte! - grita y lanza una llamarada de fuego hacia Clow, el cual se cubre con un potente chorro de agua  
Clow: Estare algo debil, pero aun tengo el poder para acabar contigo - se lanza y con un rapido movimento lanza a Valen al suelo, este se levanta y de inmediato lanza dagas de hielo a Clow las cuales al tocare el cuerpo de este se derretian  
Valen: Rayos, otra vez ese maldito hechizo!  
Clow: Habias olvidado que esa es mi especialidad, FUSION DE MAGIA, FUEGOO!! - al decir esto, una rafaga de fuego sale de su cuerpo y desaparece  
Valen: Ese hechizo.. ese maldito hechizo de convertir tu cuerpo en el elemento deseado.. LO ODIOOO! - al decir esto ataca con su espada y se inicia un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de increible ferocidad ningundo dando tregua, ninguno dejando descansar al otro  
  
Mientras  
  
Sakura: Falta poco para llegar a casa - dice mientras vislumbra la casa, justo en ese momento ven a Yukito y a Touya salir de la casa  
Sakura: Hermano! ya estas bien? no debes moverte! - dice mientras se acerca a el  
Touya: Sakura.. no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor... y tu, como te sientes?  
Sakura: Estoy bien, mi fuerza esta completamente recuperada  
Touya: Me referia... a lo de papá - al oir eso, Sakura pone un triste semblante  
SAkura: Estoy bien... no te preocupes  
Yukito: Creo, que es hora de irnos  
Sakura: Es verdad - voltea a ver a syaoran, el cual esta a una distancia prudente junto con sus guardianes para no interrumpir el reencuentro - Estas listo syaoran?  
Syaoran: Si ustedes lo estan, vamos - todos inician el viaje, Sakura y Syaoran en frente seguidos muy de cerca por Blaster y Silver y un poco mas atras Yukito y Touya  
Yukito: Veo que ahora no le has dicho nada  
Touya: No, ademas, seria inutil  
Yukito: Porque lo dices?  
Touya: Porque, el corazon de Sakura... ya le pertenece a ese chiquillo - justo en ese momento, ven a Tomoyo en la esquina de esa calle, con su camioneta de trajes y Kero en su forma natural en la otra  
Sakura: Tomoyo.. no me digas.. ^^U  
Tomoyo: Asi es, termine sus trajes, por favor, ponganselos - asi a regañadientes lo hacen y poco despues retoman su camino acompañados por Kero y Tomoyo  
  
En otro sitio  
  
Ruby: Rayos, no podemos hacer nada!  
Spinel: Es algo que deben resolver ellos mismos, es mejor asi  
Ruby: Pero...  
Spinel: Lo se, no tardan en llegar, pero no te preocupes, no intervendran  
  
Valen: Estupido, TE ODIO! - lo ataca con la espada en el hombro dando en el blanco al tiempo que con su brazo libre lanza una magia al rostro de Clow, el cual, con un rapido movimiento esquiva el ataque para utilizar su baculo y tumbar a Valen , el cual, ante la desesperacion no puede mas que gritar, justo en ese momento los demas llegan a lugar ven a Ruby y Spinel en una barrera, ademas de que todo alrededor de los combatientes esta protegido por una barrera magica, la cual nadie puede penetrar  
  
Kero: Esto es.. un Kekkai, ahora recuerdo Clow siempre ha podido crear barreras magicas  
Sakura: Eso significa, que no desea que le aydemos?  
Yue: Asi parece - mientras en el Kekkai Valen habia perdido el control y atacaba todo a su paso  
  
Clow: Podrias decirme, porque me odias tanto?  
Valen en tono ironico: No lo recuerdas? NO RECUERDAS QUE ME ENCERRASTE, AUN SABIENDO LO QUE SENTIA POR TI!? ME TRAICIONASTE Y ESO JAMAS TE LO PERDONAREEE!  
Clow se sorpende casi tanto como los demas.- Nunca lo supe  
Valen: Claro que no, tu y tu prometida eran felices y yo, yo, QUE FUI TU AMIGO DESDE LA INFANCIA NO PODIA SOPORTAR PERDERTE POR ELLA  
Clow muy sorprendido: ENTONCES... FUISTE TU QUIEN MATO A FUJIKO!  
Valen: Solo deseaba estar contigo, tu y yo juntos...te amaba - dice con un tono entre sadico y alegre  
Clow: Como te atreves!? ME QUITASTE LO MAS AMADO Y TE ATREVES A DECIR ESOOO!?  
  
Nadie fuera del kekkai daba credito a lo ke oia y justo en ese momento, Clow lleno de rabia arremetio contra Valen.. dispuesto a todo  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continuara en el ultimo capitulo  
Las lagrimas de un corazón 


	13. Las lagrimas de un corazón

A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
Capitulo 13 Las lagrimas de un corazón  
  
Clow: MUERE MUERE MALDITOOOO! - grita atacando a Valen, el cual con rapidos movimientos esquivaba cada ataque  
Valen: Mi querido Clow, esos ataques cegados por la ira... son inutiles - al decir esto lo toma del cuello y lo tira al piso con cierta facilidad dejandolo incosciente - Ves? cuando la ira te ciega, te vuelves debil, justo en ese momento el kekkai desaparece  
  
Yue: CLOW! - corre hacia donde se encuentra Clow junto con los demas, pero el acercarse Valen les lanza un ataque el cual es recibido por Blaster y Silvershine dejandolos petrificados  
Syaoran: Blaster, Silver! - se acerca a ellos, pero de pronto se detiene y se queda inmovil, mientras los demas se acercan mas a Clow, pero antes de alcanzarlo son detenidos por una barrela de rayos  
  
Valen: No permitire que le ayuden  
Touya: Que rayos pretendes!?  
Valen: Yooo? - con tono sadico - Pues en un principio solo deseaba la muerte de los descendientes de quien me traiciono.... pero ahora - vuela hacia el cuerpo de Clow levantandolo por el cuello de la capa - ...solo lo deseo a el - se inclina sobre el cuerpo inconsiente de Clow para luego comenzar a recorrer su cuello con su lengua  
  
Kerberos: MALDITO SUELTALO! - se avalanza hacie el, pero una rafaga de fuego lo hiere  
Sakura: Kero! - corre hacia el, el cual regresa a su falsa identidad  
Kero: E-es muy po-dero-so  
Yue: Lo intentare yo - avanza pero acurre lo mismo y cae regresando a Yukito  
Touya: Yuki! - corre hacia el y lo levanta - Estas bien?  
Yukito: Si, no te preocupes, solo me tomo por sorpresa  
Valen: Por sorpresa? No juegues ni tu ni ningun otro pueden vencerme - acerca su rostro al de Clow y lo besa ante el asombro y la indignacion de todos, luego se separa y lo avienta mientras se rie a carcajadas  
  
Touya: DEJA A MI PADRE EN PAZ!! - levanta sus brazos y forma un torbellino de agua el cual impacta a Valen sin lograr hacerle daño  
Valen: Iluso - levanta su brazo izquierdo y un torbellino exactamente igual se forma y es lanzado a Touya  
  
-ESCUDO! - se escucha gritar a Sakura al tiempo que se pone frente a su hermano  
  
Valen: TU!... la mas molesta de todos, la insolente que conservo las cartas Clow.... MERECE MORIR PRIMERO! - abre sus brazos y de su cuerpo salen decenas de bolas de energia hacia todas direcciones, las cuales eran tan poderosas que desvanecieron la barrera de Sakura y justo cuando una rafaga iba a golpearla un destello desvio el ataque  
  
Sakura: Sya-Syaoran? - frente a ella, flotando a unos centimetros del suelo se encontraba la figura de Syaoran brillando intensamente  
Valen: Niño estupido, solo has adelantado tu muerte  
-Que tonto eres.... - Syaoran hablo de manera clara y tranquila, sin embargo la voz que provino de este no era la de siempre, sino mas grave y lugubre  
  
Sakura: Esa voz...  
Valen: Que rayos..RUE!?  
Rue: Asi es Valen  
Valen: COMO ES POSIBLE!? YO MISMO TE MATE!!  
Rue: Sabes perfectamente que no puedes matarme, porque si lo hicieras, tu tambien moririas  
Yukito: Que quieres decir con eso  
Rue: Que yo soy parte de Valen - el cuerpo de Syaoran se acerca a Valen y este intenta atacarlo sin exito  
Valen: Como es..!?  
Rue: Como es posible que este aqui? Facil - levanta su brazo y señala una perla empotrada en su oreja derecha - Por medio de esto, cuando destruiste mi cuerpo, mi esencia quedo conservada aqui, para el momento adecuado  
Sakura: Y porque Syaoran? - se acerca un poco  
Rue: Porque su alma se parece a la de Valen - todos se sorprenden  
Sakura: ESO ES MENTIRA! Syaoran no es malo!  
Rue: No este Valen, me refiero al Valen de hace años, el que tenia el corazon puro  
Valen: ESE VALEN MURIO HACE TIEMPO!- Grita lleno de ira - Ahora Valen soy yo y conquistare este mundo que Clow tanto amo - volta a ver el cuerpo aun inmovil de Clow - luego le quitare su alma, asi podre estar con el para siempre sin que nada ni nadie me lo impida  
Rue: En eso te equivocas... quizas mi fuerza no sea la suficiente para matarte, pero...- desciende y se quita el chaleco verde azulado que Tomoyo le habia confeccionado, dejando al descubierto su torso, en el cual se observaba el mismo tatuaje que llevaba Valen - ... tengo la suficiente fuerza para matarme a mi mismo!  
Sakura: QUE DICES!? Como es que llevas el mismo tatuaje que el!?  
Rue: Porque soy parte de el y para poder manifestarme necesitaba fusionarme con este joven  
Valen: No jueges, eres una esencia, la unica manera que mueras sera destruyendo tanto esa perla como el cuerpo que la llev.. - se detiene al ver en el rostro de Syaoran una sonrisa de seguridad  
Syaoran: BINGO! - al oir esto Sakura se pone de pie  
  
Sakura: NO LO HAGAS! No mates a Syaoran!  
Touya: Debe haber otra forma  
Yukito: Touya tiene razon  
Rue: NO SEAN INGENUOS! Jamas lo venceran, el unico que hubiera podido esta inconsciente, si no lo detengo ahora nos matara a todos!  
Sakura: NO!  
Valen: Pues no dejare que te mates, te encerrare para siempre!- levanta ambos brazos y conjura un hechizo el cual es esquivado por Rue el cual con un rapido movimiento saca la espada de Syaoran y con un solo movimiento se corta la cabeza, en ese instante el cuerpo de Valen cae y de su cuello empezo a brotar abundante sangre y queda inmovil, sin vida, en cambio, el cuerpo decapitado de Syaoran cae cerca de los pies de Sakura y a pocos metros su cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos reposa en el suelo, sobre un abundate charco de sangre  
  
Sakura: .... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Grita de manera deseperada fuera de si, Touya y Yuki aun sin creer lo que acababan de presenciar guardan un lugubre silencio, Tomoyo sin habla cae desmayada en los arbustos que la habian refugiado todo este tiempo, Spinel y Rubi se liberan del hechizo de Valen y los cuerpos petrificados de Blaster y Silver desaparecen  
  
Sakura: SYAORAN, SYAORAN!! MALDITO RUE TE ODIOOO! - grita mientras sostiene el cuerpo sin vida de su amado  
  
-Sabes Sakura, no debes odiarlo... el solo penso que era lo correcto - dice en forma calmada una voz conocida  
Sakura: Clow? - aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - QUE RAYOS DICES!? EL INVADIO EL CUERPO DE MI SYAORAN Y ME LO ARREBATO DE LAS MANOS, COMO NO QUIERES QUE LO ODIE!  
  
Clow: Porque si lo odias... jamas podremos revivir a ese joven - todos se sorprenden  
Sakura: Es verdad que puedes revivirlo? - secandose las lagrimas  
Clow: Asi es, pero... no importa, ahora quitale la perla a Li y ponsela a Valen en el pecho - asi lo hace y de pronto de esta empiezan a brotar gruesas lagrimas doradas  
  
Touya: Que esta ocurriendo?  
Clow: Ese joven de nombre Rue... en realidad era el corazon de Valen, este al sentirse traicionado se separo de sus inseguridades, de su compasion y de su corazon, los cuales, al no querer abandonarlo, se convirtieron en cada uno de sus guardianes y se comportaron exactamente lo opuesto a su caracter - poco a poco las lagrimas se incorporan al cuerpo de Valen y sus heridad sanan, el tatuaje de dragon desaparece y este abre los ojos  
  
Valen: Donde estoy?  
Clow: Tiempo sin verte viejo amigo  
Valen: Clow! - luego voltea al piso y observa el cadaver de Syaoran y de golpe recuerda todo - Yo... lo hice de nuevo, verdad?  
Sakura: Hacer que?  
Valen: Matar a alguien  
Clow: Asi es... pero no te preocupes, podremos revivirlo.. solo si me ayudas... pero a costa de...  
Valen: No importa, hagamoslo - recoge con cuidado la cabeza de Syaoran y la pone junto al cuerpo, luego tanto el como Clow empiezan a brillar y el cuerpo de Syaoran se recupera de sus heridas y su cabeza vuelve a su cuerpo, y tanto Clow como Valen caen rendidos  
  
Sakura: Syaoran! - corre y lo abraza justo cuando este recuperaba la consciencia  
Syaoran: Sakura - la abraza y la besa, luego le susurra al oido - lamento haberte preocupado - pero justo cuando Sakura se disponia a responder un gran brillo los interrumpe  
  
Kero: Que esta ocurriendo? - ambos cuerpos, el de Valen y el de clow comenzaron a brillar, el primero se comenzo a hacer polvo y con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento se elevo al cielo - Lamento lo que les hice... espero me disculpen -  
Yuki: Ha gastado todo su poder - luego voltea a ver a Clow, el cual pasa por lo mismo, pero en lugar de que sus particulas volaran al cielo se dividen en dos y se forman los cuerpos de Eriol y Fujitaka  
Sakura: PAPA! - Corre hacia el al igual que Touya, Yukito y Kero, mientras que lo mismo hacian Spinel y Rubi con Eriol  
  
- Me parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad - dicen un par de voces, las cuales provenian de la nada  
Syaoran: No, no es asi, Blaster, Silver - ambos aparecen frente a el - Ahora, las cosas, son un poco mejores - camina hacia Sakura y le pone el brazo alrededor de la cintura en un abrazo correspondido por ella, al tiempo que voltean al horizonte y miran el atardecer, de seguro, a partir de ese momento, verian muchos mas, juntos  
  
FIN  
---------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
  
AL FIN, HA LLEGADO EL FINAL, SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE FIC TANTO COMO YO LO HICE ESCRIBIENDOLO, LES AGRADEZCO SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE SIGUAN APOYANDO MI TRABAJO  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! 


	14. Epilogo Final

Bueno, he creado este epilogo a eticion de los correos ke recibi de gente keriendo saber ke ha pasado luego de la pelea contra Valen, espero lo disfruten  
  
atte: Gochi  
--------------  
A Little Tale, una historia de Syaoran  
  
Por: Gochi  
  
__________  
  
EPILOGO FINAL  
Ya son exactamente 2 años desde la pelea de clow vs valen y es increible lo rapido que las cosas retoman su curso normal, cualquiera diria que siempre han sido asi  
El noviazgo de Sakura y Syaoran es ya conocido por toda la escuela, en parte p'q la joven con la ayuda de "cancion" se a convertido en la nueva pop idol del japon, creanme, no lo hace por la fama, sino p'q necesita el $ para mantener a sus sextillizos, fruto del la noche de pasion desmedida entre ella y Syaoran antes de la pelea vs valen, en lo q' a syaoran concierne se ha vuelto muy famoso por sus representaciones en la obra de teatro del jinete sin cabeza, ya ke recordaran que rue se la cerceno y valen y clow se la volvieron a unir... pues parece ke no lo hicieron muy bien, deben imaginarse nuestra sorpresa al verle cabecear un centro y descubrir ke lo ke anoto el tanto no fue la bola sino la cabeza de este, logiko ese golo no conto, lastima hubiesemos ganado  
  
Blaster y Silvershine por su parte se han ido sepa Dios a donde, tras una pelea con su creador los dos le abandonaron  
  
Fuyitaka por su parte se ha dedicado todo este tiempo al estudio de la necromancia, tras encontrar unos escritos en una excavacion, y hace varios meses logro revivir a su Nadesiko logrando con ello obtener no solo a su amada esposa sino tambien a una excelente criada y niñera [digo, cuidar a tanto chilpayate era dificil pal pobre señor]  
  
Si, lo se, se han de estar preguntando que paso con Yuki y Touya, pues bien, tras la mudanzda de Touya a casa de Yuki, con lo cual se formalizo un poco mas su relacion y tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar del sexo desmedido cada noche o kizas mas, ambos tuvieron una fuerte discusion con lo cual hizo ke Touya saliera de casa y se mudara a casa del Nicolas Cage y...  
  
- YAMAZAKIIII! - de la nada sale Chiharu y toma por la oreja a su amado mientras se lo lleva arrastrando - Disculpale Eriol, ya sabes como es - se dirije al joven, el cual se encontraba atado a una silla al timpo que detiene su carrera y desata al joven, el cual agradece - Te juro ke no colvere a dejar que este tonto haga algo asi - le da un zape y de nuevo se va arrastrandolo  
  
- Je je... -ejem- bien, ahora que me han desatado, podre contar lo que realmente ha pasado estos 2 años  
  
Es verdad, el romance entre Sakura y Syaoran ya es conocido en la escuela y es una de las parejas mas lindas que hay en ella, y no, no es porque Sakurita sea una idol o a Syaoran se le caiga la cabeza, sino porque la pareja no pudo resistir mas de medio dia sin darse un beso o caminar tomados de la mano, se nota que se adoran  
  
Silver y Blaster se han kedado a vivir con Syaoran en su casa, y tal y como fue conmigo, Silver empezo a asistir al colegio, junto con Touya, Yukito y Nakuru bajo la identidad de Hikaru Shiroi y Blaster pasa mucho tiempo en casa de los Kinomoto  
  
En cuanto a Fuyitaka, no, no sabe nada de la necromancia y por lo tanto no ha revivido a su esposa, de hecho sigue con su vida normal, con la diferencia que de vez en cuando cocina con Kero juega ajedrez con Blaster o habla de politica con Spinel  
  
Si, tambien es verdad que que Touya se ha mudado a casa du Yukito y eso del sexo "desmedido" no me consta, pero eso si, ambos son muy felices y les espera una larga vida juntos  
  
Me alegra que mis guardianes, tanto los que cree como Clow como los que hice como Eriol sean tan felices  
  
Tomoyo saliendo de la primaria de Tomoeda se ha metido a estudiar diseño y ahora, con ayuda de la compañia de su madre, ha lanzado una linea de ropa llamada "Card Captor" en la cual se ven toda clase de prendas desde muy simples hasta extravagantes, muchos de ellos usados antes por Sakura, claro que nadie conoce el porque del nombre de la coleccion, nadie excepto nosotros  
  
....Y en cuanto a mi, bueno, yo me quede viviendo en Japón junto con Nakuru y Spinel en casa de los Kinomoto, Fuyitaka ha sido muy amable y me ha acogido como a un hijo mas, eso me ha puesto muy feliz ... en cuanto a Chiharu y Yamazaki, siguen igual que siempre, solo que ahora conocen el secreto de Sakura y Syaoran, lo cual los ha convertido en mejores amigos aun  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo... como ven, la vida regreso a su curso normal, solo esperemos que continue esta paz por mas tiempo  
  
FIN -- Ahora si --  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ahi esta, espero ke halla aclarado dudas de algunas personitas ke me mandaron correos pidiendome este epilogo  
  
GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! 


End file.
